Kuroko no Poudlard !
by Curumo chan
Summary: Toute la Kiseki no Sedai à Poudlard ? Trop facile. Tous les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ? C'est déjà beaucoup mieux. Ils sont déjà si dangereux avec un ballon de basket dans les mains.. Qu'est ce que ça donnerait avec une baguette magique ? \!/ cette fiction contient et contiendra des allusions au yaoi (bon, pas que, certes) et est déconseillée à toute personne saine d'esprit.
1. Votre deuxième maison !

Booooooonjoooooour~ -Passe en glissant sur le sol- /CRAACK/

Ahem.. Oh ! Salut toi ! Tu es arrivé sur une nouvelle fanfiction, un crossover Kuroko no Basket et Harry Potter.

Rien que ça, tu sens le coup foireux, hein, lecteur ?

L'idée m'est venue lorsque, sur une page facebook, je vis un fan-art réunissant ces deux univers. (Comment ça tu t'en fous ?! TwT Vilain!)

Du coup, je ne sais pas si je dois les remercier ou bien les haïr.. (**Kuroko no Basket Troll**, sent-toi visé!)

Ah ! Ne t'attend à rien de sérieux ! Ce premier chapitre a été écrit sur « Prince Ali » du Disney Aladin, et « Everyday I'm Drinking » de The Little Big. (Mais si.. Le clown aux cheveux bleus dans le What The Cut Spécial Russie..)

Donc tu vois un peu le genre ?

Bref, cela n'a que trop duré ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les Quatre Maisons.**

Une belle journée se levait sur le château de Poudlard. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, tous les élèves étaient déjà debout, frais comme la rosée du matin.

Tout était beau, tout était chaud, tout sentait le sable chaud. Fin du chapitre.

Nan j'déconne.

Vous avez déjà vu des élèves -surtout des adolescents-, être frais comme la rosée du matin, un jour de cour ? Même les Serdaigles, qui aiment pourtant la connaissance, ne sont pas frais comme la rosée du matin. D'ailleurs, personne n'est frais comme la rosée du matin. En plus, la rosée du matin, j'en ai jamais vu.

Allons-y, tient, dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Située dans une tour, à l'extrême opposé de celle des Gryffondors, elle accueille les élèves les plus intelligents et ceux dont l'excentricité dépasse l'entendement, on y rentre en résolvant une énigme. D'ailleurs voici le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui pose les-

-Qui est apparu en premier, le phénix ou la flamme ?

Wait, what ?

-Qui est apparu en premier, le phénix ou la flamme ? Donnez votre réponse.

Haha. Il y a erreur mon coco, moi je suis la voix-off, je passe où je veux.

-Qui est apparu en premier le-

CRAACK.

Finalement, les Serdaigles rentrent dans leur salle commune par un gros trou dans le mur. Pour la description, on repassera. C'est à peu près la même organisation que chez les Gryffondors, sauf que chez les aigles, c'est bleu. Ou bien, ce sont les Serdaigles qui ont copié les Gryffondors ?

-Qui a copié qui en premier ? Les Serdaigles ou bien les Gryffondors ?

Il est encore vivant, lui ? Bon, bref. La décoration ne nous intéresse guère, alors, dirigeons nous vers les chambres. Depuis maintenant cinq petites années, voire quatre, Poudlard s'est vue accueillir une ribambelle d'élève les plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Chez les Aigles, un garçon, en quatrième année, à peine -mais faisant un mètre quatre-vingt douze, pour quatre-vingt cinq kilos- , a déjà marqué les esprits. C'est sûr qu'en étant gaulé comme une armoire à glace à seize ans, tu marques les esprits. Quel est son nom ? Daiki Aomine.

Le voici qui se lève, la mine fatiguée, des cernes sous les yeux, ces derniers étant aussi réceptifs que des poissons morts et les cheveux ébouriffé comme s'il avait mi les doigts dans la prise, une mine déconfite, quoi.

Nan j'déconne, encore une fois.

On parle de Daiki Aomine. L'homme qui est tellement grandiose qu'il ne peut perdre seulement contre lui même. Ah schizophrénie, quand tu nous tiens.

Tout cela pour dire, que Daiki Aomine n'a jamais la mine fatiguée. Il se lève avec les cheveux _décoiffés _en mode « Je m'en tamponne le bambou avec un pinceau aux poils de sanglier mais tu diras rien parce que je le vaux bien. » et les yeux _vifs._ Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la vivacité de son cerveau, il est un peu mou le matin. _Un peu_.

Le voici donc qui se lève, l'air impétueux, sous les yeux craints de ses collègues de chambre. Au long, un petit « Désolé ! » de Sakurai, se fait entendre. Il est tellement puissant, tellement royal et impétueux que cela m'évoque une chanson..

« Prince Daiki, sa seigneurie,

Daiki, Oh là là ~

À genoooux, prosternez-vous,

Soyez-ravis ~

Allez, paniquez, pas de calme,

Criez, allez, il aime ça,

Venez voir le plus beau mec d'la sorcelleriiiiie ~

Prince Daiki plus fort que lui, je n'en connais paaas »

SBAFF

-La ferme.

Eh, tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour me frapper ?!

-Je suis le plus fort, personne ne peux m'atteindre, à part moi même.

… Oh qu'il est chou, tu vas regretter d'être né. Donc, après que sa seigneurie, le prince Daiki se soit royalement préparé, mit sa jolie robe de sorciers bleu, sur-mesure -Bhen oui, t'en trouve beaucoup des robes de sorciers pour un type de sa carrure, toi?- il descendit doucement, avec la grâce d'un paon sortant ses plus belles plumes, les escaliers de la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Sa beauté ressortait à chacun de ses pas, tout était parfait, tout était magnifique, il était beau, il était chaud, il sentait bon l'sable chaud.. Mais c'est pas ça l'texte...

Ah, voilà. Après trois pas parfaits, une furie rose lui tomba dessus, et ils dévalèrent ensembles les escaliers avec la dextérité d'un pachyderme unijambiste.

-Q-Qui a osé.. ?

-Aie.. Aomine ! Regarde où tu vas !

Personne ne peut l'atteindre, sauf Momoi.

Elle fait aussi parti des phénomènes de foire que Poudlard a recueillit. Elle est le genre de fille, (avec des seins énormes ? Oui, mais pas que.) que tu ne sais pas si tu l'aimes ou pas. Il y a des moments où tu as envie de la serrer dans tes bras, puis des moments où tu as envie de la tuer.

Là, tout de suite ? Je veux l'embrasser.

CRACK.

-Mh.. ? Tiens, tu fais paillasson maintenant, Aomine ?

-M-Murasakibara... J-Je vais te tuer...

CRACK.

-MAIS C'EST QU'IL PREND SON TEMPS, L'VIOLET !

CRACK.

-C'ÉTAIT MES OS ÇA, CONNARD !

CRAAAAACK.

-... Gh..

-Je vais t'écraser.

-Mh, non, tu l'as déjà fait, Mukkun..

Ah oui, il y a un énergumène de DEUX MÈTRES ZÉRO HUIT (Ch'ai pas vous, mais je me sens diablement petite, moi.), à la mentalité d'un paresseux, qui fait parti de la maison bleue. Il a les cheveux violacés. C'est un génie, mais il fiche strictement rien en cour. Oh, il passe son temps à manger des conneries.

Serdaigle compte également dans ses rangs, Mitobe, aussi appelé, l'homme-dont-la-bouche-ne-sert-strictement-à-RIEN. Fatalement, c'est exactement ça. Les professeurs ont essayé de voir s'il n'avait pas subi un sortilège de « Bloque-bouche » à la naissance, mais non, rien. Il ne parle pas, c'est tout.

Quittons à présent la glorieuse maison des excentriques pour nous diriger dans les cachots. Mais si, cet endroit humide, propice à la prolifération de maladies en tout genres. Bien sûr, les architectes ont tout de suite pensé à mettre une salle commune ici. C'était obligatoire ! Les Serpentards, orgueilleux et vilains comme ils sont, devaient absolument avoir pour demeure, les sombres cachots de Poudlard ! Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi sont-ils aussi imbus d'eux-mêmes ?

Ah, vous pensiez que c'est parce qu'ils sont des sang-purs ? Pouaaah, que vous êtes naïfs ! Ils vivent dans des cachots. Ils leur restent que leur orgueil à ces pauvres gosses.

On rentre dans ce magnifique endroit par un tableau, celui-ci demandant un mot de passe. Et je ne le donnerai pas parce que je fais ce que je veux, na.

La prestigieuse maison Serpentard, s'est vu accueillir son lot de taré. Entre autres, la grande prima-donna, madame Irma, aux cheveux verdoyants, j'ai nommé Shintarô Midorima ! (D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais dans Midorima, on peut écrire M. Irma. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas..)

Ah.. Que dire sur Midorima ? Un mètre quatre-vingt quinze pour soixante dix neuf kilos, encore en géant bien foutu, il a des lunettes, et c'est le premier de toute l'école en Divination. Du coup, il a un peu pris la grosse tête, et il estime qu'il _est_ le destin. Il décide du tien, t'as pas le choix de toute façon. Mais, t'as un destin, même ? Non, allez, zou.

-Pierre, feuille, ciseaux !

-J'ai gagné.

-Je sais toujours pas pour quoi je joue encore contre toi...

-Pourquoi cela t'étonne ? Les astres étaient avec moi aujourd'hui. Et puis, grâce à mon hippogriffe en peluche, je ne pouvais perdre, les mauvaises ondes sont déviées puisque je suis du signe cancer. Voilà pourquoi je n'aurais pas mal au dos. Porte mon sac maintenant.

-... Je sais même pas ce que je fiche encore avec toi.. Shin-Chan.

Il est toujours accompagné de Takao, personnage assez ambigu, notamment dans sa relation avec Midorima, il porte souvent deux sacs.

-Souvent ?! Tout le temps, oui !

Mais, à part eux, Serpentard peut se vanter d'avoir l'_Empereur_, dans ses rangs. L'Homme aux cheveux rougeoyant et aux yeux différents, j'ai nommé, Seijuro Akashi. Alors, lui, il mesure un mètre soixante treize. S'il a l'honneur de passer devant toi, tu dois baisser les yeux. Sinon, il t'attaque avec une paire de ciseaux appartenant à Midorima. (Ils doivent porter bonheur sûrement..)

Tu _dois_ l'écouter, tu _dois_ savoir où est ta place (en l'occurrence, plus bas que les cachots), tu lui _dois_ le _respect._

Ah, tu voudrais faire ton rebelle et lui tenir tête ? Akashi a des ciseaux, souvient-toi. Certains se demandent même si en fait, ils ne sont pas sa baguette. Mais puisqu'ils appartiennent à Midorima, c'est peu probable.

Enfin bref, Akashi, c'est le mégalomane de Poudlard, encore pire qu'Aomine, c'est dire ! D'ailleurs il le domine. Je sais à quoi vous pensez, bande de cochons, mais je ne parle pas de ça.

-Shintarô, tes ciseaux. Mes cheveux me gênent.

En effet, en plus d'avoir un ego encore plus développé que les personnages précédents, Akashi aime bien se couper les cheveux, comme ça, POUR LE FUN.

Mais laissons là l'Empereur et Madame Irma, et redirigeons-nous vers la seconde tour. (C'est qu'on fait de l'exercice !) Chez les Gryffondors, on entre comme chez les Serpentards, avec un mot de passe que l'on donne à la grosse dame. Bon, le côté décoration, on en a déjà parlé, Serdaigle blabla..

Ce n'est pas cela qui nous intéresse.

Dire que la glorieuse maison des courageux n'a pas eu son paquet de psychopathes, serait un mensonge.

Un _gros_ mensonge.

Taiga Kagami est l'un d'eux. Bon, un mètre quatre-vingt dix pour quatre-vingt deux kilos, vous êtes habitués aux adolescents défiants les codes de la génétique actuelle. Ce garçon, mais, que dis-je ! Cet HOMME, plein de testostérone descend impétueusement, avec la fougue d'un fauve, les escaliers de son dortoir.

-Bonjour Kagami.

-SMDFGJBMDH ?!

SBAAM. BOUM.

Le voici maintenant en bas des escaliers, dans une contorsion totalement improbable (et sûrement très douloureuse..), la tête en bas, les pieds touchant celle-ci, le tout formant un bel angle droit.

-K-Kuroko...

-Cela devait arriver, tu dois être concentré en permanence ! ,s'exclama une voix féminine.

La cause de la chute de ce grand benêt de Kagami est Tetsuya Kuroko, aussi appelé l'ombre de Kagami. Il mesure un petit mètre soixante huit, pour cinquante sept kilos. Il est le genre de personne tellement transparent qu'il passe inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Cela aboutit souvent sur des situations comme celles-ci. Mais parfois, on se demande s'il ne fait pas exprès.

En plus d'être transparent, il est très franc. Mais genre pire que les français. (Izuki : -sort son carnet à blague- C'est du grand art!) Cependant, encore une fois, je suis sûre qu'il aime ça.

Sinon, la voix féminine du haut se nomme Riko Aida. Elle, elle a une petite poitrine, si vous voulez savoir. Cette demoiselle d'un mètre cinquante six est du genre assez sadique et dominante. Elle domine le paquet de psychopathes de Gryffondors. Même Kagami l'écoute. C'est dire.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'étant relevé, il prit le petit Kuroko par les cheveux, comme il le fait si bien.

-K-Kuroko... Vas-tu te manifester plus souvent, mh.. ? ,dit-il avec une petite étoile à place de l'œil. (Mais si, vous savez, cette étoile qui vous dit que, _ça va chier_.)

SBAAM. (Décidément, les onomatopées sont légions dans cette fic'..)

-Arrête de l'embêter, et avance, tu gênes tout le monde, et on va être en retard.

Ah, lui, c'est le fameux Jupei Hyûga, un bon mètre soixante dix huit, soixante huit kilos. Aussi surnommé par votre voix-off adorée, « L'homme banal qui se met à t'insulter SANS AUCUNE FORME DE PITIÉ » (J'aime les sobriquets longs..). Ce garçon a des lunettes, mais ce n'est pas un génie, loin de là. Le Choixpeau a hésité à le mettre chez les Poufsouffles, mais il a bien vite enlevé cette idée après s'être fait violenté verbalement.

Donc il a atterri chez les Gryffondors, de même qu'Izuki.

Ce dernier a eu beaucoup de mal à se faire placer, alors, dès qu'il a lancé un calembour, le Choixpeau a tiré au sort et l'a foutu chez les rouges.

Il a pas le sens de l'humour ce Choixpeau.

Voilà, ici se termine la visite de Poudlard telle que vous ne l'avez jamais vue !

-Eh ! Mais et nous ?

-C'est pas sympa de nous avoir oublié..

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ce n'est pas grave.

Kise ? Koganei ? Kiyoshi ? Mais j'ai fait toutes les maisons pourtant..

-...

-...

-...

…

AH ! Poufsouffle ?! Oh mais oui, mais sérieux quoi, vous êtes tombés là bas...

Donc, chez les blaireaux, nous avons le mâle attirant toutes les filles (mais pas que, certes.), faisant un mètre quatre-vingt neuf, pour soixante dix sept kilos, nous retournons chez les géants, Ryôta Kise !

-Yeah !

Ensuite, nous avons le grand-frère protecteur, au grand cœur et un peu niai, faisant dans les un mètre quatre-vingt treize, Teppei Kiyoshi !

-Bonjour !

Puis on a Shinji Koganei.

-Hein ?! C-C'est tout pour moi ?!

Au revoir !

-Non mais attendez ! Je suis gentil vous saveez~

**~Bêtisier~ **

-Shintarô, tes ciseaux. Mes cheveux me gênent.

-Je les ai oublié.

-T-Tu.. Gn-nh...

Il se mit à trembler et à tiquer du sourcil, un filet de bave lui coulant sur le côté droit de la lèvre.

-C-Ciseaux.. M-Maintenant. Grmofdsbedojgf..

-J-Je ne les ai pas..

-M-Mais..

Certains estiment avoir vu, ce jour là, une larme perler sur la joue de l'Empereur..

* * *

J'ai juste tellement honte d'écrire un truc pareil.. xDD Autant le chapitre que le bêtisier..

J'suis désolée, le gag de la chute dans les escaliers devient récurrent. Mais bon, c'est vrai quoi, ils pourraient faire attention !

J'espère que malgré tout, vous avez apprécié !

Pardon pour les blagues dignes d'Izuki.

Saluuuut ! Et merci de m'avoir lue ! /CRAAACK/ Pourquoi y'a un mur ici.. TwT


	2. Pour bien démarrer la journée, il faut

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Heureux de vous voir toujours en vie ! (Ouais, j'sais pas trop quoi dire..)

Ah, si ! Tu comprendras plus tard, mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre en buvant du jus d'orange. (Oui, cette précision est indispensable...)

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Pour bien démarrer la journée, il faut manger !**

Pendant que je vous faisais cette visite éprouvante, nos joyeux lurons se préparaient. Une fois chose faite, ces derniers se dirigent vers la salle qui fait l'unanimité quant à sa popularité.

Comment ça la cuisine ?

N'importe quoi ! La Grand Salle, voyons !

Elle est toujours remplie. La journée, un peu moins, certes, mais il y a toujours une personne dans la Grande Salle.

Alors dire qu'aux heures des repas, notamment le matin, lorsque tout le monde a cour ensuite, c'est la foire.

Du moins c'est la foire depuis cinq ans, depuis que les psychopathes ont envahi Poudlard. (Comment ça vous en vous en rappelez pas ?! M-Mais, ceux de l'autre chapitre...)

Chez les Serpentards, Mme Irma, l'Empereur et Takao...

-Pourquoi j'ai pas de surnom, moi ?!

… Ont installé un climat de terreur sur leur table.

-Toi là.

-M-Moi ?

-Oui. Donne-moi le jus d'orange.

-O-Oui, Akashi-sama. Excuse-moi, donne le jus d'orange à Akashi-sama, tu es plus proche de lui.

CLIP. (Le retour des onomatopées de foliie~)

-AH ! Mes cheveux !

-Je t'ai demandé à toi. Tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai dit, je t'ai puni.

Avouez que ça fait peur ! L'empereur qui vous demande du jus d'orange ! T'as pas plus viril que l'Empereur qui te demande du jus d'orange.

Du _jus d'orange_, quoi. (Tu la sens, ma _grosse_ virilité là ?)

Enfin, c'est pourquoi autour d'Akashi et des ciseaux de Midorima (à croire qu'il n'en a pas d'ciseaux à lui.), il y a un périmètre de sécurité.

-Aujourd'hui, le signe du cancer est à son paroxysme. Mon hippogriffe en peluche ne sert quasiment à rien. Aucune onde négative n'est autour de moi. Aujourd-

SPOUICH.

-Tu sais, Shin-Chan, les omelettes doivent aller dans ta bouche, et non pas sur ton visage..

-Takao, je ne sais plus de quel signe tu es, mais aujourd'hui sera le pire jour de ta vie. Tient-toi le pour dit.

Mais Takao était déjà loin, en train de parler avec une jolie fille, avant même que Midorima ait fini sa phrase..

-...

Autant dire, que chez ces deux énergumènes, il y a un périmètre de sécurité. D'autant plus que la grande Mme Irma ne peut s'empêcher de prédire l'avenir. Un jour, il a prédit à une première année qu'elle allait attraper une maladie qui lui ferait pleins de boutons, dont deux énormes au niveau du torse, qui la ferait grandir, et qu'elle allait saigner, sans avoir mal, environ une semaine par mois.

La pauvre gosse n'avait pas comprit qu'il parlait de l'adolescence.

Du coup, Mme Pomfresh l'avait placé une semaine dans le service « Dommages cérébraux » créé depuis maintenant cinq ans. (Bizarre, hein ?)

Midorima s'était défendu en disant qu'il lui avait fait une blague.

Une _blague_.

Nan mais sérieusement vous voyez cette voyante en sucre faire de l'humour ?!

Heureusement, chez les Serdaigles, c'est bien plus calme.

Naaan j'déconne, vous avez l'habitude maintenant ?

La colonie des cinquièmes et quatrièmes années possèdent tous un périmètre de sécurité, expliqué précédemment. C'est pourquoi, lors des repas du soir et du midi, lorsque tout le monde mange en même temps, certains se nourrissent à même le SOL.

Beh oui y'a plus de place.

Cependant, le matin, puisque certains élèves commencent plus tard, personne ne veut manger avec les fous.

_Personne._

Du coup, de grands espaces se forment sur les tables, entre eux, et les autres.

Chez les Serdaigles, le petit groupe d'Aomine (Prince Daiki oui c'est bien lui, Daiki oh là là !) , Murasakibara et Momoi, bien qu'alléchant, est lui aussi victime de l'isolement.

Dit comme cela, on dirait qu'ils font pitié, mais c'est pas du tout le cas.

-Murasakibara.. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi. Je vais te tuer.

-Miom, crunch, nom.

-Arrête de bouffer et écoute moi !

-... Crunch Miom nom.

-...

Aomine, dans un élan de colère lui enleva le morceau de gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Oh, la vilaine erreur.

Oh, la _grosse_ erreur.

Tel un enfant dont on aurait retiré la tétine de l'orifice buccal, le grand Mukkun eut une sorte de bug cérébral, il tiqua du sourcil et eut une petite larme à l'œil.

-Voilà, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention-

SBAAM. CRAAACK.

-MES OOOS !

-Ne.. Pas … Toucher … Nourriture. Rend-la mooooa !

-Murasakibara, LÂCHE-MOI.

CRAAAAACK.

Une petite explication s'impose. Le géant violet, après avoir perdu sa nourriture, se jeta violemment sur Prince Daiki et lui fit une prise de catch, digne de la grande Riko Aida, des petites larmes bloquées au coin des yeux.

Sbaam fut le bruit de leur chute.

Crack, le bruit des os (encore) brisés d'Aomine. (On dirait qu'ils se régénèrent rapidement...)

Craaaaack, je crois que c'était sa colonne vertébrale ?

-C'est bon, tu peux le lâcher maintenant. ,demanda Momoi un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Me... Vengerai...

Cette scène arrive souvent avec eux, de ce fait, personne n'a envie de se prendre un coup bas.

Quant à Mitobe, lui, il est plutôt très calme puisqu'il ne parle pas. Mais puisque aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, pour demander du jus d'orange (encore lui ?!) il est obligé d'utiliser sa baguette et de prononcer (tout est relatif, hein.) un Wingardium Leviosa.

Logiquement c'est pas trop autorisé, mais il parle jamais, ce con.

Donc, autour de lui, des jus d'orange, des omelettes, des gâteaux au chocolat et toute autre pâtisseries volent, et parfois heurtent la tête, tachent, se renversent sur ses camarades.

Alors, il est diablement seul. Mais il ne peut pas l'exprimer ! Haha !

Chez les Poufsouffles, en revanche, (je ne les oublies pas cette fois...) c'est un peu le contraire.

Kise, de part son sex-appeal, attire tellement de monde, qu'il n'y a plus de place autour de lui. Donc, Koganei, rebu de la société n'étant chez les Gryffondors avec ses amis, a du mal à se rapprocher du beau blond, son seul compagnon.

Et oui, les femmes sont parfois violentes.

Alors, pour ne pas manger seul, il arrive que Koganei aille sur la table des Gryffondors.

Bon ça aussi normalement c'est pas trop autorisé, mais personne ne s'approche de la table des Gryffondors pour leur en faire la réflexion.

Du moins, personne ne s'approche de ce groupe _là_.

Si chez les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, la connerie est « organisée » et peu destructrice, là-bas, ça bat tous les record.

C'est l'anarchie la plus totale.

Alors que Kagami donne du fil à retordre aux elfes de maisons cuisiniers, puisqu'il bouffe tout sur la table, Kuroko s'amuse à apparaître dans le dos des gens et à leur faire avaler de travers, Hyuuga, excédé par tant de bruit devient violent, Riko utilise quelques prises de catch sur Koganei lorsqu'il met du temps à venir, et Izuki...

-Les petits poissons rouges ou les petits pois sont verts ?

...Il ne change pas.

Oh, mais j'ai oublié de vous présenter un autre membre des Gryffondors, Kasamatsu, aussi appelé Kamasutra parce que c'est plus facile à retenir.

On ne le voit pas souvent avec les Gryffondors, puisqu'il passe son temps à tabasser Kise, notamment le matin lorsqu'une troupe de fan-girl en folie lui tourne autour. (M-Mais ! Lectrice, n'est-ce pas toi que je vois là bas ?!)

Apparemment, c'est affectif. Mais je pencherai sur une autre explication.

Kamasutra frappe Kise pour attirer son attention, et donc se faire tabasser par Kise, mais d'une tout autre manière.

Genre « Je veux copier mon ADN en toi », si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Niark. Niark.

-Bonjour Kagami.

-POFDGVBFDSP ! KEUF ! KEUF !

-Kuroko, arrête d'apparaître derrière lui !

-Quand est-ce que ces gamins vont nous témoigner un peu de respect et fermer leur claque merde.. Grmbl..

-Il n'y a donc jamais de ramens ici ?! Pourquoi ne mange-t-on jamais Japonais ? Les ramens sont pourtant délicieux, ces soupes de nouilles merveilleusement bonnes j'en suis-

-Mais vas-tu te taire, Izuki !

-D'accord, Riko. Je vais arrêter de tout RAMENer à ça.

-...

-Me voilà les amis ! ,s'exprime le seul Poufsouffle.

-Koganei, va à côté d'Izuki, moi j'en ai marre.

-Aux canards ? Mare aux canards ?! Oh, j'suis en forme !

-Retenez moi.. Je vais le tuer...

Et dire que ce n'est que le début de la journée...

Sachez, que pendant les repas dits, spéciaux, notamment à Halloween et Noël, lorsque tout le monde part en vacances, eux, restent.

Tous les autres appliquent la méthode du « Courage, Fuyons ! ».

De ce fait, il n'y a plus qu'une seule table pour tous les accueillir.

Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

La terreur qu'inflige Akashi, les pulsions de voyance de Midorima, les coups bas de Takao, la popularité de Kise, les coups de Kasamatsu sur ce dernier, la violence de Riko, la gloutonnerie de Murasakibara et de Kagami, les peurs bleues de Kuroko, l'égo d'Aomine, les blagues d'Izuki, les sortilèges de Mitobe, l'inutilité de Koganei, les insultes de Hyuuga, et le double-jeu de Momoi...

Tout ça sur _une_ table.

Sans espace possible.

Allez-y, visualisez.

C'est bon ?

D'autant plus que certains ne peuvent pas embêter le monde, pour être polie, comme ils le font d'habitude.

Prenons Akashi par exemple. Ce pauvre bougre, même avec toute l'autorité du monde, a vraiment du mal à se faire respecter.

S'il demande du jus d'orange par exemple, il va devoir gueuler pour l'avoir.

Soit parce que les autres ne l'entendent pas, soit parce qu'Akashi est interrompu sans cesse par un autre abruti.

Midorima, lui, s'il essaye de prédire l'avenir, il se fait littéralement EXPLOSER la gueule à coup de jus d'orange. Bon, avec la bouteille, sinon ça fait pas mal, au pire ça tâche un petit peu.

Aomine, essaye de rabaisser avec sa grande virilité, les autres personnes se trouvant sur la table, bien vite arrêté par les innocentes actions de Murasakibara et Takao.

Le géant violet fait également quelques concours de nourriture avec Kagami, qui finissent généralement par une pénurie de bouffe.

Kuroko évite les avances de Kise, et celui-ci les avances (plus violentes, j'en conviens.) de Kamasutra.

Hyuuga, Koganei, Izuki et Mitobe sont en admiration devant la plantureuse Momoi, mais se font violemment corriger par la petite Riko.

-Petite ? Mais je ne te permets pas !

Enfin, tout ce beau monde n'en fait qu'à sa tête aux heures des repas, sous les yeux ébahis et désespérés des professeurs.

Attendez de les voir en cour, c'est encore pire !

Mais bon, c'est une autre histoire, et votre voix-off va prendre congé. J'espère que vous ne verrez plus jamais un jus d'orange de la même façon. (Notamment lorsque celui-ci est comparé à la grosse virilité d'Akashi.)

**~Bétisier~**

-Bonjour Kagami.

SBAAAFF.

Depuis ce jour, Kuroko cessa (Pendant une semaine, faut pas déconner.) de surprendre les gens, de peur de se prendre un coup de poing-réflexe de la part de ses victimes.

* * *

Re-bonjour chers lecteurs !

J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ! (Et que tu n'as pas bu de jus d'orange en le lisant..)

Sache que les blagues d'Izuki, sont d'un ami à moi, qui me les a VRAIMENT sorties.. Du coup, pareil, je ne sais pas si je dois le haïr ou le féliciter.. =w= (Son pseudo est Izuki-sempaï en plus.. )

Enfin bon, si tu as aimé, laisse moi une petite review, ça me fera trèèès plaisir o/


	3. Parce que travailler, c'est important !

Booonjour ! Cher lecteur, tu es encore là ! Mais quel plaisir de te voir !

J'espère que vous êtes prêts ?! Accrochez vos sous vêtements sinon ils risqueraient de s'enfuir !

Je vais donc vous raconter une histoire..

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Parce que travailler, c'est important !**

Dans le chapitre précédent nous avons parlé des repas à Poudlard. Mais nous avons oublié ce qu'il y a de plus important dans une école.

Non, c'est pas la bouffe ! On en a parlé dans l'ancien chapitre !

Les cours, voyons !

Par le plus grand des hasards, ils ont tous été mis dans la même classe, selon leurs âges, bien évidemment.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc nous intéresser aux différentes matières que pratiquent nos joyeux camarades !

**Les cours de divination :**

Oui, nous allons commencer par cela, parce que c'est la matière de prédilection de Mme Irma, (Remarquez qu'un jeu de mot viens de se glisser dans cette phrase...) et que c'est mon personnage préféré donc je fais ce que je veux.

Dans ce cour, Midorima est toujours au premier rang. Bien qu'il soit toujours au premier rang, il aurait bien voulu se mettre encore plus prêt, genre jusqu'au bureau de la professeur, mais c'était interdit qu'ils disaient.

En parlant de professeur, c'est toujours Mrs Trelawney qui occupe ce poste. Bizarrement, depuis quelques année (cinq, en fait.), elle a commencé à être encore plus fragile psychologiquement.

Nous la retrouvons dans son dernier cour de la journée, qui se déroule le soir, pour des raisons pratiques.

-Bonjour mes chers élèves, aujourd'hui, dans ce cour de Divination, nous allons continuer notre lecture des astres... Vous allez travailler par deux.

Regards complices.

-Cependant, pour éviter quelques désagréments, je vais choisir les groupes.

Regards déçus.

-Aloors.. Kagami et Midorima.

-Hein ?

-QUOOOI ?! Ah noon je refuse d'être avec ce mec ! Il est totalement barge !

-C'est moi que l'on devrait plaindre. Tu es la pire buse en Divination.

-T-Toi... Je vais te-

-Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Kagami, tu vas t'asseoir à côté de Midorima, et Takao tu vas prendre sa place, à côté de Kuroko !

-Ah, je vais travailler avec Kuroko ?

-Tout mais pas ça, s'il vous plaît. Il va encore me lancer des allusions entre Kagami et moi.

-Mais non, je n'oserai pas...

-Et puis Midorima va être jaloux que je travaille avec son petit ami.

-Les verseaux ne sont pas spécialement malchanceux aujourd'hui, mais Kuroko tu es mort. ,répliqua Midorima.

-J'ai demandé le SILENCE. Donc, Kagami avec Midorima, Kuroko et Takao, ensuite.. Akashi et Kise.

-Bien. Ryota, vient donc à côté de moi.

-... B-Bien..

Notons qu'Akashi n'a personne à côté de lui. Personne n'a tenu l'heure entière jusqu'à présent, sans subir une attaque de ciseaux.

-Parfait... Puis, Aomine, tu vas donc aller avec Murasakibara.

-Crunch.

-Suuper... Quelle belle journée..

-Quant à Momoi.. Tu vas aller avec..-

-Je suis déjà placée, madame.

-Momoi, tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît. Ta poitrine me rentre dans les yeux, je n'y vois plus rien.

Mrs Trelawney étant déjà au bord du gouffre, laissa Momoi avec Kuroko.

-Bon, tout le monde étant placé, nous pouvons commencer. La dernière fois nous avions étudié les astres. -Pour ceux qui écoutaient..- Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que vous faisiez l'horoscope de votre coéquipier pour la journée de demain.

-Ah.. C'pour ça qu'il fait nuit.

-Vous avez une heure.

Et ils se mirent au travail.

Plus ou moins.

-D'après ce que je vois dans le ciel, la constellation des lions te semble plutôt favorable... Et toi, Kagami ?

-Moi ? Ah j'sais pas je comprend pas.

-Vas-tu faire un effort ?!

-T'es drôle, toi ! Dans le ciel je vois juste des points qui brille, c'est tout.

-Rhaa, laisse moi voir.

-...

-...

-Alors ?

-Je vais devoir m'acheter un grand objet qui repousse les ondes négatives.

-Quoi, c'est pas bien ?

-Non.

-Si tu pouvais mourir aussi, ce serait cool.

Du côté de Takao, Kuroko et Momoi...

-Mon petit Tetsu, les verseaux ont l'air chanceux aujourd'hui~

-Et les scorpions ?

-Je ne vois aucun scorpions dans le ciel. Ta constellation est cachée par les nuages. ,répondit platement Kuroko.

-Ah, zut.

-J'aimerai bien que cela soit un mauvais présage pour toi.

-Oh, Kuroko, tu n'es pas gentil ! Tu es aussi froid avec Kagami ?

-Mais vas-tu te taire ? Mon petit Tetsu' n'est pas avec ce Bakagami !

-J'AI ENTENDU, GRONIASSE !

… Tout vas bien, apparemment.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Ahem... Tu vois quelque chose Akashicchi ?

-Tu es de quel signe, déjà ?

-... Gémeaux.

-Apparemment, tu vas mourir.

-HEIN ? Mais, qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?!

-Douterais-tu de moi, l'Empereur ?

Des flammes rougeoyantes apparaissent, l'aura malfaisante d'Akashi grandit.

-N-Non, p-pas du tout...

-Alors tout va bien. J'ai été ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

-...

Puis, nous arrivons au dernier groupe, Aomine et Murasakibara.

-J'le sens pas.

-Cruch.

-Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi on m'a foutu avec toi ?!

-Miom.

-ET PUIS TU NE TRAVAILLES MÊME PAS. TU FAIS QUE BOUFFER.

-Crunch.

-J'suis maudit, hein ?

-Miom. Miom.

Léger hochement approbateur de la part de Mukkun.

-Ah, ouais, c'est parce que j'ai frapper l'autre dans le premier chapitre ?

Regard interrogateur de la part du géant violet.

Je t'ai dit que t'aillais payer, chou.

-... Suuper.

-Crunch.

-Bah oui, il faut travailler, mais tu fiches rien !

Regard ennuyé de la part de Murasakibara, il avale sa nourriture, pose son paquet de chips (si, il le POSE.) et regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu es du signe vierge. Je peux voir dans le ciel qu'elle est rapprochée de celle du cancer, mais ce n'est pas un signe de mauvaise augure même si celui-ci sera malchanceux demain. De part l'éloignement de la première étoile par rapport aux autres, cela signifie que tu vas prendre de ton envol. C'est bon, je peux continuer à manger ?

-... Oui.

-Parf-Crunch.

-...

L'heure passa, assez lentement pour Mrs Trelawney, et se termina. N'ayant nullement envie d'entendre les devoirs de chaque groupes, elle congédia tous les élèves et repoussa l'échéance au lendemain.

**Le cour de défense contre les forces du mal : **

Cette fois-ci, nous allons nous intéresser à nos senpaï adorés. Cette année, c'est le professeur Lupin qui occupe ce poste. (Comment ça il est mort ? J'm'en fou!)

Par la plus grande chance, lui aussi a décidé de faire des travaux pratiques.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Dans ce cour, nous allons passer à la pratique du sort étudié précédemment : Protego !

Les groupes se formèrent automatiquement. Izuki se mit avec Hyuuga, Riko avec Koganei, Mitobe avec Kasamatsu, et Hanamiya avec Kiyoshi.

-N'hésite surtout pas, Hyuuga ! Allez, n'ai pas peur de me faire _mal_, après tout, tu es _adroit_, allez, ne sois pas _maladroit_.

-AVADA KEVADRA.

Chanceux comme il est, Izuki évita, grâce à la technique « Position fœtale » le sortilège de mort de la part de Hyuuga.

-Je veux changer de coéquipier, il ne maîtrise même pas ce sort !

-A-Ah mais toi, tu m'as _maîtrisé_, t-totalement !

-...

Du côté de Koganei et Riko...

-Repulso ! ,prononça-t-elle.

-Protego !

SBAAM.

… Koganei ayant loupé son sort, finit dans le mur, faisant un trou soulignant sa silhouette.

-... ! (il pointe sa baguette.)

-Protego !

Rien ne se passe chez Mitobe, Kasamatsu, lui fait un apparaître un petit bouclier.

-... ! (il pointe sa baguette.)

-Protego !

Pareil. Ah non, une petite veine est apparu sur la tempe de Kasamatsu.

-Mitobe... Pour lancer un sort, à notre niveau, il faut parler.

-...

Regard compréhensif de la part de Mitobe.

-Alors reprenons !

-... ! (il pointe sa baguette.)

-Mitobeeee...

Kiyoshi et Hanamiya, eux, n'ont toujours pas commencé. Ils se dévisagent du regard.

-Je vais te briser, tu ne seras plus qu'un déchet.

-Je t'attends Hanamiya.

-Répulso !

-Protego.

-Tu n'étais pas sensé maîtriser ce sort ! JE VAIS TE CASSER LE GENOU.

Hanamiya se jette sur Kiyoshi, mais il est arrêté par un autre bouclier.

Alors que le mesquin jeune homme crie au désespoir en tapant du poing sur le sol, (rien que ça ?) en mode, « Luke, je suis ton père. » « NOOOOOOOOOOOOON »

Le professeur, quant à lui, cédant un peu au désespoir, arrêta l'atelier et leur fit étudier la reproduction des punaises.

**Le cour de potion : **

Retrouvons cette fois-ci nos quatrièmes années, en plein cour de potion, assuré par l'énigmatique Severus Rogue.

Oh, tu crois que ça ne rigole pas dans son cour ?

Et bien si, ça _rigole_.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Rogue a entendu des rires.

Mais bon, je digresse.

Graisse.

Ne voulant pas faire la même bêtise que ses collègue, Severus Rogue a mit ses élèves seuls. Comme si cela allait les arrêter.

Oh, le naïf. Allez tout le monde, huons-le ! Ouuuuh !

Ahem..

La potion à préparer aujourd'hui est un philtre de chance. La couleur de cette potion est... Elle n'en a pas, en fait. Le Felix Felicis est incolore. De ce fait, la personne ayant la potion la plus colorée la boira devant tout le monde, subira ses effets.

Les élèves ont deux heures pour préparer le Felix Felicis.

-Crunch. Miom.

-Murasakibara ! Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas manger dans mon cour ?! Vingt points de moins pour Serdaigle.

-Cruuuuch... (Gémissement plaintif.)

-Mais d'ailleurs... Que manges-tu ?

-Crunch ?

Rogue se lève et va à la table du géant.

-Murasakibara.. Où sont passés tes ingrédients.. ?

-... Beuurp. (Oui, ceci est un rot.)

-Apparemment, il les a mangés. ,déclara Kuroko.

-Bravooo Kuroko. On avait tous compris je pense. ,se moqua Aomine.

-Il l'a mérité. Les balances ne sont pas spécialement futés.

Murasakibara commença à avoir mal au ventre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut une indigestion.

Mais si seulement il ne s'agissait que de ça...

Le pauvre Murasakibara commença à avoir le visage bleu, mais bleu Aomine. Puis il vira au vert Midorima.

Rogue, sentant la déjection buccale venir sur son beau carrelage humide, anticipa et alla l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

-Si je vois UNE trace de désordre, je vous promets que je vous fait renvoyer. Est-ce clair ?!

Comme si cela allait les arrêter.

À peine le professeur partit de la salle, Aomine se laissa tomber sur son siège.

-Rhaaa... C'est trop chiant les cours de potions !

Le prince Daiki, s'ennuyant à mourir, et n'ayant nullement envie de faire sa potion (il pensait que le prof bluffait. Quel idiot.), se sentit d'humeur joueuse.

Il se lève donc et alla farfouiller dans les bocaux de Rogue.

L'un d'eux attire sont regard.

Il l'ouvre, prend un peu de ce qu'il contient et...

-MOMOI ! ATTENTION UN OEIL VOLANT !

-KYAAAAAAAAH !

Splotch.

Comme par magie (celle-ci s'appelant Kuroko), l'œil repartit en direction d'Aomine.

Et comme celui-ci riait à gorge déployée, devinez où a atterri l'œil ?

Ouuui. Dans sa bouche.

Ce bel orifice buccal dont tant de fangirl rêve le soir dans leurs lits. (Noon pas moi.)

Alors, pendant qu'il agonisait, ayant avalé de travers, Momoi se leva pour aller faire un grooos câlin (avec le supplément poitrine dans la figure pour seulement 39 euros 95), au petit Tetsu.

Sur une table, au premier rang (normalement, si vous suivez, vous savez de qui je vais parler.), Midorima et Takao travaillent en silence.

Pardon, je rectifie.

Midorima travaille en silence, et Takao essaye désespérément d'entamer une conversation.

Car, en plus de ne pas être écouté, une peluche, ayant la forme d'un pingouin, d'un bon mètre les séparent.

Et ouui. L'horoscope de la veille.

Alors, Takao, voulant attirer l'attention de son Shin-chan se met à l'embêter.

-Dit moi Shin-chaaan... Qu'est ce qu'il faut mettre après les crocs de serpent ?

-Débrouille-toi.

-Shiiiiin-chaaaaan...

Puis, sans qu'il ne sache comment, Takao mit un coup sur la hanche de Midorima.

SBAAM.

-... Shin-chan.. Tu es.. Chatouilleux ?

Le Shin-chan, qui venait de faire un bond de trois mètre cinquante-cinq (un elfe de maison passa pour mesure avant de partir, le pouce en l'air.), se relève, dignement, parce que c'est Shin-chan, et se rassoit.

-Shin-chan est chatouilleux !

-Wingardium Leviosa.

-Hein ? HEEEEIN ?! FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE ! SHIN-CHAN ! AAAAAH !

Avec un sadisme à peine visible, Midorima le fait tourner dans tous les sens, lui fait parcourir toute la pièce, jusqu'au moment où...

-Repulso !

… Kise lança un sort, l'envoyant au dessus de la tête de Kagami...

-Repulso !

… Qui le renvoya au dessus de Kuroko...

-Repulso !

… Ce dernier l'envoyant au dessus d'Akashi.

-J-Je vais.. Vomir.

Chose dite, chose faite. Takao se délivra (mais non, pas ça, bande de pervers!), sur le crâne de l'Empereur.

-Oh.. Merde.

-... G-Ghn..

L'Empereur tiqua du sourcil, comme si Midorima venait de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de ciseaux.

-REPULSO ! ,cria le rouge.

Et Takao fut envoyé, par une force phénoménale, vers la porte, où Severus Rogue venait d'apparaître.

Et tandis que tout le monde rigole (Si, même Akashi et Midorima ont osé sourire!), Takao se relève et regard avec horreur, le professeur de potion, évanoui.

**Le cour de botanique :**

-Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui-

-Attendez, laissez moi deviner ! Des travaux pratiques !

-Exactement, Kiyoshi. Donc, nous allons apprendre à rempoter des mandragores !

-Mais madame ? N'est-ce pas au programme des premières années ?

-Si. Et je me rappelle, qu'à cette époque, vous vous étiez amusé à vous enlever les cache-oreilles ensembles.

-A-Ah.. Oui.

-Donc, cette fois-ci, je ne veux pas ce genre d'incident, c'est bien compris ?!

-Haï ! ,répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Pauvre madame Chourave. Elle fait trop confiance à ses élèves.

Ces derniers ayant mi leurs caches-oreilles, commencent leur besogne.

Tout était parfait, tout était beau, tout sentait l'sable chaud (ou la mandragore..).

Mais bieeen sûr.

Un tel scénario n'existe pas à Poudlard !

Après quelques minutes de silence, Koganei montre à un Mitobe déprimé la laideur de sa mandragore, mais celle-ci, particulièrement belliqueuse, lui mord le doigt, sans vouloir la lâcher.

Elle fut un peu aidé par Hanamiya, en effet, celui-ci s'amusait à la chatouiller alors que Koganei regardait autre part.

Koganei, souffrant le martyr, court partout dans la pièce les bras et la mandragore en l'air.

-ITAI ! ITAI ! ITAI ! ITAI ! ITAI ! ITAAAAAAAI !

Cependant, personne ne l'entend et personne ne le voit (Mitobe avait détourné le regard, et Hanamiya regardait le spectacle avec jouissance). Interdiction formelle d'enlever les caches-oreilles.

Donc, le pauvre Koganei, sprintant comme jamais, se prit une porte, avec un gros panneau rouge avec une tête de mort disant « Interdiction formelle de d'entrer ».

Vous savez, ces gros panneaux qui vous donne l'envie d'y entrer, malgré leurs symboles.

Enfin, Koganei y rentre, et se voit face à un grand filet du diable, cette plante qui s'enroule autour de vous, et ne vous laisse sortir que si elle est exposée sous la lumière du soleil.

Oui, la plante le capture et le ligote de part en part.

Là, les fans d'hentaï, de la catégorie « Tentacles » (1), notamment, bavent sur leurs claviers.

Faites gaffe, ça abîme l'ordinateur, j'en sais quelque chose.

Koganei aurait pu mourir, mais la professeur, ayant quand même vu qu'il lui manquait un élève, va voir dans l'arrière salle.

Et c'est un Koganei déjà à moitié nu qu'elle découvre.

Quelle plante perverse.

Le cour se termine. Mme Chourave passe dans les rangs et fait signe d'enlever les caches-oreilles.

Tous tombent dans les pommes, ils les avaient mal rempotés.

Et ainsi se termine une journée normale au sein de Kuroko no Poudlard !

Mais, aurais-je oublié un élément essentiel ?

Mais oui ! Zut.

Vous saurez lequel est-ce dans le prochain chapitre !

**Bonus : les devoirs de Divination.**

_Feuille sale, à moitié déchirée._

D'après Midorima, il a besoin de s'acheter un gros truc pour ne pas mourir.

_Feuille soignée, écriture belle et penchée. _

L'horoscope de Kagami sera très favorable pour sa personne. Je lui conseille cependant de mettre fin à ses jours.

_Feuille comme neuve, écriture droite et raide. _

J'ai entendu de Midorima et de Kagami que l'horoscope de Kise sera atroce. Apparemment il va mourir.

_Petit bout de papier, écriture fébrile, des gouttes d'eaux dessus. (Des larmes ?)_

… MADAME, CHANGEZ LES ÉTOILES, JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR.

_Feuille double, sale, tâche de gâteaux, de chips, de gras et d'huile, écriture moche, comme si elle était faite de la mauvaise main. (L'autre étant occupée ?) _

Aomine étant une pucelle, je crois qu'il va se faire déflorer dans peu de temps. En effet sa constellation est rapprochée de celle du cancer, mais ce n'est pas un signe de mauvaise augure même si celui-ci sera malchanceux demain. De part l'éloignement de la première étoile par rapport aux autres, cela signifie qu'il vas prendre de ton envol. Donc il va se faire butiner la ruche et se... (Rédaction coupée pour raisons évidentes.)

_Feuille rose, écriture virile, puis écriture moche, comme si elle était faite de la mauvaise main._

Murasakibara est balance. Je lui souhaite d'aller mourir lui et ses sucrerie.

PS : Je n'avais plus de feuille. Celle-ci appartient à Momoi. Ne vous faite pas d'idée.

PPS : [Pas Murasakibara] Je suis balance, c'est moi qui décide de quel côté je penche.

_Feuille rose, écriture délicate et jolie._

Mon petit Tetsu' étant verseau, il sera heureux demain, car un ange gardien veillerai sur lui !

_Feuille toute simple, écriture banale. _

Le signe scorpion fut caché pendant toute la séance. Dois-je en conclure que Takao va être encore plus invisible que d'habitude ?

_Feuille simple, écriture très penchée et délicate. _

Elle est de quel signe, Momoi ? J'ai oublié. Et puisqu'on est pas dans la même maison, j'ai pas pu lui demandé. T'en pis.

PS : Je suis taureau ! Bakao !

* * *

(1)Esprits sensibles, n'allez surtout pas voir, je suis sérieuse. C'est horrible. x)

Boon, il est gros ce chapitre ! C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit. (En une journée, pour deux normalement.. C'bizarre.) Mais j'ai bien aimé, donc, si les retours sont bons, je m'attaquerais à d'autres Cour ! (Un vol sur un Hippogriffe, ça vous dit ?)

J'ai laissé place à un bonus plutôt qu'à un bêtisier pour ce chapitre, mais il n'est pas dit que je fasse cela tout le temps o/

Si vous avez aimé, ou non, si vous avez des remarques et des suggestions, faites-le moi savoir !


	4. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain

Hello ! Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. (Dire qu'à la base ce ne devait être qu'un OS..)

**Important :** J'ai été frustrée par le sport que j'ai « inventé » J'hésite donc à créer une version 2.0 de ce chapitre, en y ajoutant cette fois-ci le vrai Quidditch. Mais c'est à vous de me le dire.

Bon, qu'on se le dise, il est plus court et je n'ai pas eu trop d'inspiration. QwQ Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

Cependant, j'ai écrit un gros bonus, n'ayant aucun rapport avec ce chapitre. xD

Bonne lecture, et accrochez vos caleçons.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un esprit sain dans un corps sain !**

La dernière fois, nous avons observé les cours quotidiens de nos protagonistes.

Cependant, nous arrivons au quatrième chapitre, et j'ai oublié une chose essentielle.

Les malades mentaux qui me servent de support d'écriture, ont des corps de rêves.

Comment les entretiennent-ils ?

En faisant du sport !

Du coup, ce chapitre sera consacré au...

Non, pas le foot.

Non, pas le handball.

NON, PAS LE GOLF. (Vous êtes sûrs de connaître Kuroko no Basket?!)

Le Quiddket ! C'est la contraction de Quidditch et de Basket. (Quoi, vous aviez remarqué?! Mais vous êtes trop forts..)

Pourquoi ne pas les faire jouer au Quidditch ?

Mais c'est sooo 2013. Ils sont trop fabulous pour jouer au simple Quidditch.

Les règles sont les mêmes qu'au Basket, mais il y a quelques variantes.

Tout d'abord, on y joue sur un balai, les pieds y sont accrochés.

La balle rebondie sur un sol en apesanteur, donc elle doit rebondir bien plus longtemps.

Le Cognard, cette balle fonçant sur les joueurs, est toujours présente.

Puis, le panier bouge.

Bon il ne fait pas tout le terrain à la vitesse de la lumière, mais il bouge de haut en bas.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en a envie. LAISSEZ LE VIVRE, LE PAUVRE.

La composition des quatre joueurs est la suivante. Il y a un Batteur, qui éloigne le Cognard avec sa batte de base-ball (il peut également marquer.), puis les autres ont les mêmes rôles qu'au basket.

Un match dure quarante minutes.

Depuis l'année des fous, ce fut d'abord Gryffondor qui remporta la coupe de Quidditch, puis les lions furent détrônés par Serpentard, qui jusque là, gagna sans cesse la coupe.

Serdaigle occupa ensuite la deuxième place, Gryffondor la troisième, et Poufsouffle la dernière.

En même temps, vu l'équipe des blaireaux, ils n'ont pas trop de chances face aux autres.

Voici les équipes :

Serdaigle :

Mitobe (Batteur)

Aomine

Murasakibara

Iwamura

_Momoi (Coach + commentatrice.)_

Gryffondor : 

Hyuuga (Batteur)

Izuki

Kasamatsu (remplaçant.)

Kuroko

Kagami

_Riko (Coach + commentatrice.)_

Poufsouffle : 

Koganei (Batteur)

Kiyoshi

Kise

Sakurai

Serpentard : 

Hanamiya (Batteur)

Akashi

Midorima

Takao

Ces équipes, bien hétérogènes, sont, malgré les entraînements durs et réglés comme du papier à musique, totalement incontrôlables.

Alors, quand les autres élèves viennent voir les matchs, il s'attendent à des surprises !

Des meurtres, aussi, ils aimeraient bien. Cela les débarrasserait d'eux.

Alors, nous allons nous intéresser à deux matchs !

**Premier match : Serdaigle contre Gryffondor. **

-Bonjour et bienvenue dans le premier match de la saison ! Ici Riko Aida, votre commentatrice. Je suis accompagnée de-

-Momoi Satsuki ! La vraie commentatrice.

Hurlement de la part de la gente masculine.

-Grmbl.. Grognasse..

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien ! Oh, mais voici les équipes qui s'avancent ! D'un côté, les fiers Lions, aux couleurs rouges et or, ils sont vraiment magnifiques, le capitaine, et aussi batteur, Hyuuga s'avance le premier, suivit de Baka- de Kagami et de Kuro-

-De mon petit Tetsuuuuu !

-... Viens ensuite Izuki et Kasamatsu.

-Et voici ensuite l'équipe des Serdaigles ! Avec-

-Oui, Oui. Bonne chance à eux, blabla. Que le match commence !

Les équipes se saluent.

Bataille de regard, on peut y voir des petits éclairs.

Dans les gradins, toute l'école est réunie sous un plafond magique, et surtout incassable.

Et oui, depuis que Murasakibara avait atterri sur les genoux du professeur Rogue par un magnifique vol plané, Poudlard a pris des précautions.

Donc, la bataille de regards, provocation verbale, tout ça, quoi.

-C'est parti !

TUUUT. (Oui, ceci est un sifflet.)

-Le ballon est attrapé au Capitaine des bleus, Aomine. Celui-ci traverse avec facilité tout le terrain, il tire et.. OH LA LA ! Il trébuche et le ballon revient à Kuro- à Kagami qui maaarque ! Youhou.

Oui, Aomine a trébuché.

Mais comment se fesse ?

Mince, aurais-je oublié de vous donner une des règles du Quiddtek ?

Oh, mais on dirait bien.

Une règle clé du Quiddtek, certains sorts sont autorisés.

Ouuui. Aomine s'est prit un Repulso dans les jambes et s'est violemment rétamé sur le panier, qui comme par hasard se trouvait non loin de là.

Et devinez qui a lancé le sort ?

Murasakibara, vouuui. Le pauvre voulait viser Kagami.

-Le match reprend ! Le Cognard fonce vers le pauvre Aomine, mais celui-ci est intercepté par la grosse batte de Mitobe ! ,commente Momoi.

-« Pauvre Aomine » ?! ,grogna le concerné.

-« La grosse batte de Mitobe » … ? ,prononce lentement Izuki.

-... (Légères Rougeurs.)

-L-Le Cognard ?

-Mais y'a rien de troublant dans ces mots, crétin ! ,s'exclame Kasamatsu.

-Non ! LE COGNARD ! FAIT GAFFE !

SBAFF.

-Quel retournement de situation ! Alors que le Cognard fonçait tout droit vers Kasamatsu, Hyuuga le détourne avec sa batte ! ,dit Riko.

-Tiens.. Il n'a pas le droit à « Grosse batte », lui.

-Maintenant, finis de rêvasser bande de sous-merdes. Tout le monde à son poste ou bien j'le défonce avec un Avada Kevadra.

-J-Je confirme... Il en est capable.

-Fin du premier quart-temps ! ,prononce l'arbitre.

-MES FESSES. ON CONTINUE SINON JE VOUS TUE TOUS.

-Hyuuga, SUR LE BANC TOUT DE SUITE ! ,gueule Riko.

-Ghn.. Gbrlm..

Puis, après deux minutes de pose, le match a reprit. Le tableau des scores affiches 89 à 110 pour les Serdaigles.

-Mon dieu ! Hyuuga devient incontrôlable ! Il va lui-même prendre le Cognard à deux mains, et l'envoyer sur la tête de Murasakibara-

-Mais ce dernier ne se laisse pas faire et le fait léviter avec un Wingardium Leviosa. Hyuuga est maintenant dans les airs, il vole-

-Oh ! Encore une action improbable ! Hyuuga a sorti un paquet de bonbons qu'il jette au loin ! M-

-Mais quel malheur ! Alors que le capitaine des Gryffondors se remet bien sur son balai, Murasakibara s'en va manger les marshmallow !

-ÇA VOUS FERAIT CHIER DE COMMENTER UN PEU LE MATCHS, LES DEUX FILLES HEIN ?! ,gueule Aomine.

-Oh, mais que vois-je, Aomine vient de se faire casser le balais par un Cognard envoyé par Hyuuga. Le Prince Daiki est déchu !

-J'T'EN FOUTRAI DES « PRINCE DAIKI » LA PLANCHE À PAIN.

-Oh, mais Aomine revient à la charge ! C'est normal, c'est un Serdaigle ! Même avec un balais cassé il retourne au combat ! Il est-

-UN SHOOT DES GRYFFONDORS ! Les lions sont les meilleurs ! Bravo Hyuuga !

-Mais serais-ce Kagami au loin qui essaye de sauter ?! Ah ! Mais Kuroko apparaît dans son dos ! Il perd le contrôle de son balai et vient percuter Murasakibara !

Le match se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à ce que le coup de sifflet final retentisse.

TUUUT. (Oui, ceci est un sifflet.)

-182 à 183 pour les Serdaigles ! Bravo à eux ! Les lions ne pouvaient malheureusement-

-Mais rien n'est joué ! Les deux derniers matchs seront décisifs.

-Il ne faut pas se faire trop d'illusions, les Gryffondors ont perdu d'a-

-Tu veux mourir la rose ?

**Deuxième match : Serpentard contre Poufsouffle.**

-Nous revoici pour le second match de la saison !

-Nous avons la preuve en image que Momoi Satsuki sait compter. Bravo à elle.

-Trêve de bavardages ! Les deux équipes s'avancent sur le terrain, ils s'affrontent du regard.

TUUUT. (Oui, ceci est un sifflet.)

SBAFF.

-Oh mon dieu ! Dès que le coup de sifflet a retenti Koganei se prend la balle dans la tête ! Mais il se relève et-

SBAFF.

-Et se reprend le Cognard dans le visage.

-KOGANEI, T'ES UN VRAI BATTEUR OUI OU NON ?! ,crie Kise.

-Hana.. Hanamiya... Pourquoi tant de haine.. ? ,pleure Koganei.

-Aujourd'hui, les cancers sont les plus chanceux. Je ne peux perdre.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Tire, maintenant Shin-chan.

-QUEL SHOOT POUR LES SERPENTARDS ! Ils mènent donc 130 à 30 ! Mais que fait donc Kise ?!

-Ryôta. Donne moi la balle.

-M-Mais..

-Donne. Moi. La. Ba-lle. M-a-i-n-t-e-n-a-n-t. Ou je t'évente. Tu choisis.

-Oui Akashi-sama !

-Oh ! Kise donne la balle à Akashi ! …

SBAFF.

-... Avant de se prendre un Cognard envoyé par Hanamiya.

-Mouhahaha.

TUUT. (Oui, ceci est un sifflet.)

-Ainsi se termine la deuxième rencontre de Quiddtek ! Les Poufsouffles se sont faits-

-Ils se sont faits... _Pouf Souffler_ !

-Izuki ?!

-Bonjour.

-DÉGAGE-MOI D'ICI AVANT QUE JE TE TUE.

La finale ne sera pas contée.

Nooon, ne pleurez pas ! Séchez vos larmes mes enfants, je vais vous en faire un résumé.

La finale opposant Les Serpentards aux Serdaigles se passa teeellement bien que le stade en fut détruit.

Si, en petit morceau que les oiseaux pourraient manger avec leur bec.

Explication :

Madame Irma eu la bonne idée de faire comme Hyuuga et d'appâter Murasakibara avec des bonbons. Mais il comprit que en remplir le terrain n'était pas une bonne idée. Car un pas sur un marshmallow, et c'est la mort assurée.

Aomine, lui, décida qu'il fallait « en finir avec les conneries du gamin boulimique », et décida de retirer toutes les sucreries d'un coup de baguette magique. Manque de chance, il fut éjecté du terrain par un Mukkun aux joues remplies. (De bonbons, hein.)

Akashi, frustré de ne pas jouer, s'amusa à couper (avec les ciseaux de Midorima, faut pas déconner non plus.) tous les marshmallow du stade.

Puis, Hanamiya commença à avoir quelques pulsions meurtrières. Il prit sa batte et frappa avec violence les tribunes.

Tout cela avec le poids des bonbons, pouf, plus de stade.

Et pouf, la fin de ce chapitre.

**Bonus :**

**Si Skype existait chez les sorciers, les conversations vocales donneraient ça. **

Hyuuga : MGSSSSSSMQG.. Rrive.

Kiyoshi : Oh mon dieu la Fnac arrive ?! OU CA ?!

Izuki : J'ai joué aux sims, un jeu moldu, hier. J'ai fait une famille de-

Kiyoshi : T'as fait rentrer Samy entre les fils ? COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?!

Midorima : Nanodayo.

Takao :Œufs mayo ?

**Si Skype existait chez les sorciers, les conversations écrites et leurs traductions, donneraient ça. **

Kise : C'est tellement bizarre. (Traduction : It's so fishy.)

Kasamatsu : C'est tellement poisson ?!

Aomine : Comment on fait pour enlever cette connerie ?! (Traduction : Do retire this shit.)

Momoi :Appuie sur Disabled Tranlastion (Traduction handicapé sur clic.)

Aomine :... Absolument.

Takao : Ye souis là ! (Traduction : Latino souis là.)

Midorima : Mais oui, je comprend.

* * *

Certes, cette fin est un peu violente. Gomenasaï.

Je tiens à dire que ce bonus, est véridique. Skype bug tellement que.. Voilà le résultat. x)

Je me rattrape sur le prochain chapitre ! °3°

Merci pour les review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci de me lire !

Au revooir !


	5. Les douches, lieu de tous les fantasmes

Hello ! Aujourd'hui, c'est un petit chapitre que je vous offre. Le prochain, sera plus gros !

Il sortira normalement pour le... 1er ou 2 Septembre. (Sauf si j'en écrit un autre d'ici là.)

D'autant plus que je vous en prépare un autre, spécial Halloween. Wi.

Au départ, le chapitre cinq ne devait pas être celui-là. Mais, j'ai décidé de le reporter à la semaine prochaine, pour faire un petit cadeau à Grwn..

Dans le chapitre 4, tu m'as demandé quelque chose en rapport avec Murasakibara... 8D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les douches, lieu de tous les fantasmes.**

Les douches sont un mystère à Poudlard.

Quelle belle entrée en matière, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut faire mieux.

Avouez, qu'à part dans la salle de bain des préfets, on ne sait pas comment on se lave à Poudlard.

J'ai donc mené une excursion à travers le château pour découvrir les salles de bains.

Je vous annonce donc avec une grande amertume, qu'elles ne sont pas collectives.

Les cabines de douches et les bains sont individuels, mais la salle, elle, est collective.

Collective à toutes les maisons.

TOUTES.

Bon, les filles et les garçons sont séparés, mais tout de même !

Pourtant, en cette journée ensoleillée, (tout est relatif, nous sommes au Royaume Uni.), une opération méticuleuse, va avoir lieu.

En voici le compte rendu.

Les cours sont terminés, tous les élèves quittent leurs salles de classe pour rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives.

Mais, car il a toujours un mais, deux personnes vont manquer à l'appel.

Riko Aida et Momoi Satsuki vont se rendre dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Ce nom vous est peu être familier, c'est là que Mimi Geignarde habitait, et hantait les lieux. Oui, en effet, elle n'y habite plus, et ne hante plus les lieux.

Pourquoi ? Oh, la réponse tient en deux mo(r)ts. Riko Aida.

Les deux filles pénètrent donc dans l'ancienne résidence du fantôme.

Avant d'y ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, dans une apparence...

Beaucoup plus masculine.

Ah, le Polynectar, cette potion vous faisant changer de visage (et de sexe), à partir du moment où vous avez un échantillon de la personne à laquelle vous voulez ressembler.

Ce sont donc une Riko métamorphosée en Hyuuga, et une Momoi en Kuroko qui se dirige vers les douches pour garçons.

« Mais où sont donc les vrais Hyuuga et Kuroko ?! », me direz-vous.

C'est un secret impliquant une Riko aguicheuse et une Momoi manipulatrice. Ah, et un placard aussi, mais je ne suis pas sûre.

Faibles hommes.

« Pourquoi donc font-elles ça ?! », vous demandez-vous sûrement.

Ce sont des jeunes filles très curieuses. (Ou perverses, au choix.)

Le Polynectar à beaucoup évolué. Maintenant, si la potion est bien réussie, la durée peut atteindre une petite heure.

Riko et Momoi pénètrent donc dans les bains. (Eh, le festival n'a pas encore commencé. Arrêtez de baver sur le « pénètrent »)

Torses, fesses, dos musclés, testostérone à plein nez.

Et les nez ensanglantés que les deux coachs s'empressent d'essuyer.

« Kurochin est là ! »

Murasakibara, géant de son état, paraît bien plus imposant lorsqu'il ne porte qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Cependant, il paraît bien plus attirant avec un torse musclé ruisselant d'eau, et des cheveux humides, négligemment plaqué sur sa tête, où de petites mèches retombent sensuellement.

Attention, toi qui lis cette fiction, la salive, ça fait du mal au clavier.

Le géant violet vient prendre la main au joueur fantôme, et lui y mettre une brosse pour le dos.

« C'est à moi aujourd'hui ! »

Momoi, sous les traits de Kuroko, commence à paniquer, ne sachant que faire.

« Et pourquoi ce serait à toi, Murasakibara ?! ,annonce un Aomine tout aussi dénudé que Murasakibara.

-Parce que c'est mon tour !

-Et pourquoi ce serait ton tour ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé.

-Pourquoi tu déciderais ?

-Parce que.

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que... Parce que. »

Cette dispute, bien que très puérile, se passe bien sous les yeux presque soulagés de Kuroko/Momoi.

Pendant ce temps là, Hyuuga, ou bien devrais-je dire Riko se fait embarquer par un Kiyoshi enthousiaste.

Bien trop enthousiaste.

Ce grand benêt de Kiyoshi l'emmène donc rejoindre Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe et Kagami.

« Où en est donc notre affaire ? ,demande Kiyoshi.

-Elle se fera demain ! N'oublie pas ton rôle, Kiyoshi, tu dois faire le guet, et juste le guet ! Si Riko arrive, tu dois l'occuper et nous prévenir ! ,

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

_Mais qu'est ce qu'ils mijotent ?! _

« Tu es bien silencieux Hyuuga.. C'est pourtant toi qui a proposé l'idée d'aller dans la salle de bain des filles ! ,chuchote Koganei. C'est aussi toi qui a réussi à convaincre Kiyoshi en lui disant que nous allions faire autre chose.

-C'est vrai. _Nekoganei_.

-Izuki, tait-toi.

-Ooh, mais cela m'a l'air intéressant, je pourrais participer peut être ? ,susurre une voix qu'ils ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Oh ! Hanamiya ! Bien sûr que tu peux participer ! ,répond Kiyoshi en mettant son bras sur son épaule dénudée.

-... Finalement, une excursion chez les filles ne me tente plus.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, voyons ? Nous allons voir Madame McGonagall pour lui demander des conseils pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Riko !

-Il faut vraiment que je vous donne des cours de mensonges les mecs, ça ne va plus du tout. »

De son côté, Hyuuga ne sait que faire. La Riko qui sommeille en lui, lui hurle de les battre à mort, mais, si elle fait ça, son identité sera démasquée.

Retournons voir Momoi, alias Kuroko, Murasakibara et Aomine.

« Kurochin, dit lui que c'est à mon tour !

-Tetsu', je veux que tu me laves le dos !

-M-Mais.. Pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que je le fasse ?

-Mais parce que tu as des doigts de fée Kurochin. Tu nous procures tellement de bien !

-Je confirme, ça détend un max. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu me laves le dos. »

_C'est dans ces moments là que je souhaiterai avoir l'invisibilité de Kuroko. _

_Oh, mais attendez.. Je suis Kuroko. _

« Euh... Tetsu', tu te sens bien ?

-C'est quoi cette grimace Kurochin ? »

Tentative de misdirection : échouée.

Tel est pris, qui croyais prendre.

Certes, nos deux intruses se sont bien rincés l'œil, mais elles sont toujours aussi coincées.

L'une devant laver le dos d'Aomine ou de Murasakibara, l'autre devant faire face à ses amis pour l'expédition du lendemain.

Et puis...

« IL Y A DES INTRUS DANS CETTE SALLE ! »

Hyuuga (le vrai!), et Kuroko (l'authentique!) apparaissent en pointant du doigt Momoi et Riko.

« Il y a deux Hyuuga... Et deux Kuroko ? ,remarque Izuki.

-Eh, c'est possible une hallucination collective ? ,demande Aomine.

-Je n'ai rien mangé d'empoisonné cette semaine pourtant...

-On nous a lâchement emprisonné dans un placard, mais nous ne savons pas par qui.

-Quelle tentative stupide pour intégrer les bains masculins ! ,s'exclame Riko/Hyuuga.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! ,chuchote Momoi/Kuroko.

-J'improvise ! »

Momoi se passe une main sur le visage, avant de prendre la main de Riko et de s'enfuir.

Morale de l'histoire : … -En cour de recherche-.

Le lendemain, le plan des garçons fut mi en échec par une Riko très violente. C'est aussi un Hanamiya heureux de la punition des Gryffondors qui trouva un cheveux roses sur le sol de la salle de bain.

_Ah, être un méchant, c'est vraiment le pied. Je vais en profiter.._ ,pensa-t-il.

* * *

Tadaaa, voici la fin de ce chap ! C'est vraiment un petit délire, d'où l'absence de bêtisier/bonus.

Merci de me lire, et laissez moi une review !

Le prochain chapitre arrive la semaine prochaine ! J'espère que ça t'as plu Grwn !


	6. Testeur de taille

Bonjour chers lecteurs.

Pas beaucoup de magie, dans ce chapitre, cependant...

Si vous avez lu le nom de ce chapitre, vous devriez faire le rapprochement.

Le rapprochement _pervers_, voyez-vous.

Bah oui, on pourrait se demander de quelle taille parlons-nous ?

Des pieds ?

Des mains ?

De la profondeur des narines ?

Mais nooon. Si l'on rajoute le mot « révélations » derrière, on doit pouvoir faire un rapprochement pervers. (Ou bien ce n'est que moi?)

Donc, oui. Nous allons parler de la taille des virilité de nos personnages favoris.

Destruction de mythes dans trois.. Deux... Un..

**Chapitre 5 : Générateur de taille, et révélations improbables. **

Tout le monde sait que lorsque qu'Aida Riko sautille, tu sais que ça va chier des patates de Malte dans l'espace.

Mais quand elle sautille et qu'elle chantonne, tu sais que la fin de ta vie est arrivée.

Riko se dirige dans la Grande Salle. Plus tôt, elle a donné rendez-vous dans les jardins à quelques personnages que nous connaissons maintenant sur le bout des doigts.

Lorsqu'elle arrive, tous sont déjà là, dans la plus belle dissidence qui soit.

Beh oui, ils n'allait pas s'asseoir dans un cercle parfait en train de chanter des chansons païennes.

Remarque, un Akashi chantant « Un kilomètre à pied » me tenterait bien.

Alors que la coach de Gryffondor les remet en place, elle s'assoit, bientôt imité des autres.

-Donc, si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est parce que Momoi et moi avons eu une idée.

-Nous sommes morts, les mecs. ,prononce Hyuuga.

-Nous avons trouvé chez les Moldus, ce qu'ils appellent un « Générateur de taille ».

-C'est totalement prouvé et fiable. ,assure la rose devant les tête horrifiées des garçons.

Comme si ça allait les rassurer.

-Nous allons vous donner les résultats. Le premier qui part avant que nous ayons fini fera trois fois plus d'entraînement.

-On parle de la taille de quoi exactement ? ,demande Kagami.

-De la taille de ce que vous avez entre les jambes.

Silence de mort.

-... Haha. Très drôle. Vous êtes hilarantes les filles. J'ai eu peur pendant deux secondes.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, Aomine.

-...

-... ON PEUT SAVOIR C'QUE VOUS CHERCHIEZ CHEZ LES MOLDUS À LA BASE ?! ,gueule Hyuuga.

Clin d'œil de la part des deux filles.

-C'est un secret... ,dirent-elle en cœur.

-Bon, commençons par Hyuuga. Tu le fais, Riko ?

-Avec plaisir.

Riko sort un énorme parchemin de sa poche.

-Dooonc.. Hyuuga, hein ? 14 cm de longueur 4,6 de diamètre. La mitrailleuse positive minable.

-Y'a des noms, aussi ?! C'UNE BLAGUE ?!

-Bwahaha ! La mitrailleuse positive minable ! Ça te va tellement bien ! ,rigole Aomine.

-...

-Momoi, tu peux faire Aomine ?

-EH ?! Nooon. Nooon. Moi je veux pas. On parle de ma fierté là.

-Avec plaisir.

Elle prend le papier dans ses mains.

-Aomine... ? 10 cm de longueur et 2,6 cm de diamètre. Le petit gupi charmeur.

-Le... L-LE QUOI ?!

-Le Gupi. C'est un poisson. ,explique Momoi.

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

-Tu te rends compte que t'en a une plus petite que celle de Hyuuga ? Dire que tu te vantes tout le temps... En fait tu es complexé. Crunch.

-... (Sourire Moqueur.)

-Ah, t'es tellement pitoyable, _Gupi charmeur, _quoi. ,ajoute Kagami.

-Allez tous vous faire foutre.

-Riko, passons à Kagami !

-Dooonc, Kagami. 14,5 cm de longueur et 4,5 cm de diamètre. Le misérable petit poisson à tout le monde.

-... Kagami-kun. C'est..

-BWAHAHAHA. En plus d'être misérable et d'être un poiscaille, t'es une prostituée !

-G-Ghn...

-Je te laisse Kuroko, Momoi.

-Mercii ! Donc, Testu... 16,6 cm de longueur et 6 cm de diamètre. Le fantôme amoureux.

Silence gênant.

-Euuuuh... Attendez, Kurokocchi en a une plus grosse que tout le monde là.

-Oui. Je suis content. (Petit sourire)

-E-Et ce nom.. Bordel ce nom... C'est vraiment fiable votre truc en fait... ,s'exprime Takao.

-Kuroko je vais te tuer.

-Ne soit pas jaloux, Kagami-kun.

-Tu peux faire Kise, Riko ?

-Bien sûr ! Donc, Kise. 14 cm de longueur et 9 cm de diamètre. Le combattant frais et raffiné.

-... Oh, cool.

SBAAM.

-Arrête de te la péter ou j'te frappe !

-... Non mais il est trop fabulous lui. C'pas possible. Le pire c'est que ça lui va bien. ,s'exprime le prince Daiki.

-« Le pire » ? LA CIRCONFÉRENCE EST SUPÉRIEURE À TOUTES LES AUTRES. ,gueule Kagami.

-Vous êtes bien calme, Midorima et Akashi. On va donc vous donner vos tailles. Momoi, tu peux faire Akashi ?

-B-Bien sûr.

-Ma taille est absolue. J'accepte que tu le fasses.

-... Dooonc... Akashi. 11cm de longueur et 9 cm de diamètre. Le faucon exotique ambré.

-Ouais d'accord. Le faucon... Donc elle a des yeux ? ,réfléchit Kagami.

-Vous n'avez pas plus gros niveau diamètre ? Parce que là c'est un rouleau à pâtisserie le truc. ,dit Koganei.

-Ma fierté n'est pas un « truc ».

-Pardon Akashi-sama. Désolé.

-Pâtisserie ?

-Rendors-toi, Murasakibara. Rendors-toi... ,soupire Kise.

-Riko, passons à Midorin !

-Donc... Mme Irma...

-Madame Irma ?! ,s'exclame le concerné.

-Non.. J'ai dis Midorima... Calme-toi enfin. Midorima, donc. 20 cm de longueur 4 cm de diamètre, le revolver automatique en or et combattant.

-... D'accord. Finalement ça va.

-C'est une blague ? Une belle grosse blague... VINGT-CENTIMETRE ?! COMMENT CA SE FAIT QUE MOI J'SUIS UN PUTAIN DE POISSON CHARMEUR ET LUI UN REVOLVER DE 20 CM ?!

-Après le rouleau à Pâtisserie, on a un long truc fin.

-Je plains Takao, personnellement. ,s'exprime Akashi.

-Pâtisserie ?

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me plains ?!

-C'est donc pour cela que tu cries la nuit... Je comprends mieux.

-Mais n'importe quoi ! T'as cru que j'faisais des choses avec Shin-chan ?!

-J'ai dis, _je comprends mieux_.

-D'accord. Pardon.

-Passons maintenant à Takao ! Momoi ?

-Takao.. 15,2 cm de longueur, et 5 cm de diamètre. L'impitoyable revolver pervers.

-Oooh. Mais c'est sympa tout cela.

-... Bande de salaud.

-Ne soit pas jaloux Aomine~ C'est mignon aussi les Gupi charmeurs.

-T'veux mourir, enfoiré de Takao ?

-Izuki est bien silencieux aujourd'hui... Riko, tu peux t'en occuper ?

-Bien évidemment. Alors, Izuki... 15 cm et 5 cm. La chaîne scintillante rapide.

-C'est comme moi en fait. Sauf que son nom ne veut rien dire. ,remarque Takao.

-Tout comme ses blagues. ,ajoute Hyuuga.

-Eh ! C'est pas sympa !

-Et alors ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?!

-Ah non. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire soigner à la _pénis_..ciline.

SBAAFF.

Un Izuki dans un arbre, un.

-Momoi, peux-tu nous dire celle de Kiyoshi !

-Bien sûr.

-Ah ? Merci beaucoup.

-Je t'assure Kiyoshi.. Il ne faut _vraiment_ pas.

-Oh, ça ne doit pas être si grave.

-Kiyoshi, 7 cm et 2,7 cm. Le chinchilla charmeur.

-... Ah oui, quand même.

Encore une fois, l'Assemblée éclate de rire.

-Le chinchilla charmeur... Ce nom te va bien. ,affirme Kuroko.

-Bwahaha. Il a la plus petite !

-Jusqu'à présent c'était la tienne la plus petite. Ne fais pas le malin Aomine. ,soupire Akashi.

-Passons maintenant à Murasakibara ! Riko, à toi !

-Murasakibara en a une de 12,6 cm et 4 cm. Le risque rapide.

-Crunch.

-C'est.. Petit. Par rapport à ta taille. ,remarque Kiyoshi.

-T'es pas en position de parler.

-Toi non plus. Petit gupi. ,remarque Kagami.

-Momoi, passons à Mitobe.

-Oui ! Mitobe... 13cm et 4cm. Le petit John imaginaire.

-... (Hochement de tête)

-C'est... Bizarre.

-Son nom ne veut rien dire. ,soupire Koganei. Qu'en penses-tu Mitobe ?

-...

-Je comprend, d'accord.

-Riko, peux-tu nous dire celle de Koganei ?

-Bien sûr. 14 cm et 3. Le pathétique hamster cerise.

-Je trouve que ça lui va parfaitement. ,affirme Kuroko.

-Heeein ?! Pourquoi tant de haine..

-Ton destin est d'être un personnage secondaire et persécuté. De plus, tu t'appelle Shinji. (1)

-La ferme Midorima, on s'en fout du destin.

-En tant que vierge, tu devrais te taire, Aomine.

-Tu veux mourir, voyante en sucre ?!

-Ne vous battez pas encore ! ,s'exclame Momoi. Il reste une personne, bien silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure.

-N'est ce pas, Kasamatsu-sempai ? ,sourit Kise.

-...

-Il est timide face aux filles.

SBAAM.

-A-Arrête ou j'te frappe.

-Dooonc, Momoi, à toi.

-Kasamatsu 25 cm et 9 cm Le dragon tornade météores.

-... Ok j'me casse.

-Au revoir petit Gupi. ,lance Kagami.

-Dai-chan ! Attends !

-Et bieen.. Tu nous en cachais des choses, le dragon tornade météores... Oh mais tu rougis !

-Je vais te frapper, Kise.

SBAAM.

**La conclusion : (Prenez des notes.)**

Midorima est un revolver, il tire vite.

Takao également, mais plus lentement.

Aomine, malgré sa virilité en a une petite, il aime le faire dans l'eau.

Kise est trop fabulous, en toutes circonstances.

Celle de Murasakibara est trop petite pour sa stature.

Akashi a un nom trop badass.

Kagami fait pitié.

Kuroko en a une plus grosse que Kagami et son nom lui va comme un gant.

Hyuuga est un paradoxe à lui tout seul, il peut donc avoir des pulsions schizophrènes en plein acte.

Celle d'Izuki n'a aucun sens comme ses blagues.

Mitobe en a une totalement originale. (à méditer..)

Le destin de Koganei est d'être un personnage secondaire et persécuté.

Kiyoshi est RIDICULE, pour changer.

Kasamatsu a la plus grosse, et son nom est absolument légendaire.

(1) Shinji = Ordinaire, plat.

Je m'excuse. Sincèrement. Pardon xDDD

Je ne dois plus jamais être influencée par mes amis. PLUS JAMAIS. QwQ

J'ai vraiment hésité à le poster, ça faisait longtemps qu'il dormait dans mon disque dur.. xD

Le prochain chapitre sera pour Halloween, je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps d'écrire avant. (Les cours..)

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Et encore pardon.


	7. Visite à Pré-au-Lard

**Kise :**… Euh.. Bonjour. Oui, c'est nous qui présentons ce chapitre.

SBAFF.

**Kasamatsu :** Soit un peu plus expressif, ou j'te frappe !

**Kise :** Pardon, Pardon !

**Kasamatsu :** Donc, ouais. On vous présente ce chapitre, parce que l'autre malade est... Est quoi déjà ?

**Kise :** « Est partie se ressourcer au Tibet pour apprendre la signification même de la vie en compagnie des singes savants des montagnes. »

SBAFF.

**Kasamatsu : **Te fous pas de moi !

**Kise :** Mais si je te le dis ! Regarde ! Elle a laissé un papier !

**Kasamatsu : **N'importe quoi ! Elle a du partir en dépression après avoir appris que le nom de sa fiction voulait dire : « Kuroko fait du Poudlard. » !

**Kise :** C'est possible.. Oui.

**Kasamatsu :** Du coup, c'est nous qui sommes de corvée.. Rhaa ! Allez, tenez ! Le voici votre chapitre !

**Chapitre 7 : Visite à Pré-Au-Lard.**

Tous les élèves de Poudlard aiment Pré-au-Lard. C'est comme un petit Chemin de Traverse, on y trouve de tout !

Magasins de bonbons.

Magasins de farces et attrapes.

Bars en tout genre. (Non, Aomine l'avait demandé, il n'y a pas de pole danseuses avec des grosses poitrines.)

etc...

Enfin, il y avait tout le nécessaire pour un élève normal.

Quant aux pas normaux, ils n'y étaient jamais allé. Les professeur voulaient évité un éventrement public, une séance d'exorcisme en plein jour (c'était la mode chez les Serpentard, apparemment.), ainsi que bien d'autres événements fâcheux.

Mais, cette année, ils les ont pris en pitié et les ont autorisé à venir.

Ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais du faire.

Jamais.

Nous voyons donc les rues de la petite ville, aussi bondées qu'un métro à Tokyo.

Mais, si seulement il ne s'agissait de cela.

Je vous propose d'aller faire le tour des magasins.

**Le magasin de farces et attrapes : **

Anciennement Zonko, cet établissement fut racheté par les frères Weasley qui en firent une de leurs firmes.

Normalement, ces deux jeunes gens aiment leurs clients. Mais lorsque ceux-ci sont déficient, mentalement parlant, il peut arriver que les Weasley s'amusent un peu avec eux.

_Un tout petit peu._

Cela expliquerait pourquoi Aomine et Hanamiya sont dans un tel état.

« T'es mon genre de gars tu sais ?

-Super, maintenant lâche ma boucle de ceinture, crétin.

-J'aimerais qu'il est quelque chose entre nous.

-Moi aussi.

-Ah oui, quoi ?

-UN MUR. LÂCHE MOI MAINTENANT, HANAMIYA.

-Achetez donc nos filtres d'amour pour seulement 1 gallions ! Réutilisable cinq fois pour une durée de six heures !

-SIX HEURES ?! JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! »

En plus, ces idiots leurs font de la pub, si ce n'est pas genial, ça ?!

Bon, il fallait avouer qu'Aomine et Hanamiya l'avaient cherchés.

Les Weasley, attentionnés, avaient surgi lorsque ces deux élèves étaient rentrés.

Bon, Aomine et Hanamiya voulaient juste regarder, hein. Ce n'est pas leur genre de faire des bêtises, surtout Hanamiya, hein.

Cependant, en voyant les deux patrons surgir et lui faire peur, le Serdaigle s'était exclamer :

« J'me méfie des roux. Dégagez de là.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour une fois. ,avait ajouté Hanamiya.

-Pardon, vous disiez ? ,surgissait Akashi.

-Vous voulez vous battre ?! ,apparu Kagami. »

Donc, à partir de là, Fred et Georges s'étaient dit qu'il fallait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Vous savez donc pourquoi Aomine sortit du magasin en furie avec une Hanamiya rougissante aux trousses.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le magasin, Akashi regarde avec indifférence les articles du magasin, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève ose le bousculer.

Non, n'écarquille pas les yeux, lecteur, cet élève est toujours en vie.

Heureusement pour lui, il a bousculé l'Empereur sur un étalage de poudre à éternuer.

Ce qui faaait... Qu'Akashi ne cesse d'éternuer, oui.

L'élève, lui, est parti en courant, après avoir vu avec stupeur la victime de sa maladresse.

**Le magasin de bonbons :**

Laissons-là notre Empereur, (pour l'instant seulement, ne pleurez pas!) et dirigeons-nous vers Honeydukes. Ce magasin est réputé chez tous les sorciers. Chez les plus jeunes, comme chez les plus vieux.

C'est là que nous retrouvons Murasakibara.

Ouuui, c'est très étrange de trouver un morfal pareil dans un magasin de bouffe, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous sommes stupéfaits, ouais.

Mais, ce qui est le plus étonnant, c'est de voir des menottes sur les poings de notre ami le géant.

La bave, attention. Rejoignez-nous sur « protégeons nos clavier. com »

Tous contre la bave.

Loin de la son idée de pratiquer une quelconque activité sexuelle dans le magasin, mais il fut obligé à porter ces menottes.

En effet, laisser un Murasakibara en liberté dans un magasin de bonbon est une mauvaise idée.

Alors les professeurs lui on retiré sa baguette magique et lui on entravé les mains.

Pauvre Atsushi. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si Himuro le tenais en laisse. Nooooon.

Une jolie laisse toute simple et mignonne, accrochée sur les menottes.

Autant dire que le Murasakibara n'est pas très content.

Oh, il s'en fichait d'être tiré comme un chien, mais il ne pouvait pas manger.

Or, là, il avait faim.

On dit qu'à ce moment, Merlin/Dieu/Gros Nounours en Salade, entendit sa prière, car, Hanamiya, poursuivant un Aomine excédé, surgit entre Himuro et Murasakibara.

Il bouscule le brun, et le fait tomber sur une étagère remplie de sucrerie.

Himuro, en tombant, renversa tous les bonbons sur lui.

Murasakibara, maintenant débarrassé de sa laisse, voit devant lui son ami, couvert de sucettes, de bonbons en gélatines, de caramels mous et de pleins d'autres choses sucrées.

Notre ami le géant violet se penche sur lui, les yeux brillants, le reluquant avec convoitise.

Ses mains étant attachées, Murasakibara n'avait que sa bouche pour manger.

Oh, précision importante, Himuro est évanoui.

Les lèvres du pivot s'approche doucement du ventre du brun, dénudé à cause de la chute. Elles s'entrouvrent, avant de piquer un ours en gélatine et de la l'avaler.

De là, Mukkun s'assoit à califourchon sur le pauvre Himuro inconscient, et s'amuse à manger tous les bonbons qu'il possède sur le corps, en passant par-ci par-là quelques coups de langues sur sa peau.

Jusqu'à ce que le commerçant le fasse relever, et virer du magasin (après avoir payer la note, évidemment!)

**Dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard : **

Ah, que cette visite peut être éprouvante, pour une pauvre voix-off comme moi. Allons nous promener en gens civilisés que nous sommes.

Oh, mais que vois-je au loin ? Akashi se présente à nos yeux ! Il va vers Furihata.

« T-Toi...

-G-Ghn ? O-Oui ? »

_Il va encore me dire de dégager.. Ou pire, vu la souffrance sur son visage, il va me tuer.. _

« Aide-moi.. ATCHOUM.

-Neh ?

-Quelle réplique intelligente. ATCHOUM. Aide-moi, te dis-je ! ATCHOUM. »

Et c'est ainsi que Furihata devint officiellement la nounou d'Akashi.

Plus loin, Midorima et Takao se baladent eux aussi.

Du moins, Midorima essaye d'échapper à Takao, et ce dernier harcèle presque Midorima.

Jusqu'au moment où Takao bouscule une jeune femme. (Vilain!)

« Oh, désolé mademoiselle ! ,dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. Mademoiselle... ?

-Asa. Oha Asa. »

Tic nerveux de la part de Midorima. Ouverture oculaire exagérée chez Takao.

« C'est vraiment votre prénom ? ,demande Midorima soudainement intéressé.

-Bien sûr.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Midorima. Est-ce que vous êtes intrigués par la divination ? »

Et c'est ainsi, que de fil en aiguille, Midorima eut obtenu un rendez-vous avec la demoiselle, sous les yeux agacés de Takao.

Oh, vous ne saviez pas que Midorima les préférait un peu plus âgées ?

Je ne l'ai su que très récemment.

… Putain de merde.

Dirigeons-nous maintenant vers les Gryffondors. Ces derniers, toujours en groupe, sont d'autant moins discrets.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé... ,commence Kuroko.

-Quoi donc ?! ET ARRÊTE DE SURGIR DANS LE DOS DE KAGAMI ! ,crie Riko.

-J-Je vais finir par mourir..

-...Un Milk-shake.

-ON S'EN FOU, BORDEL. ,réplique Hyuuga.

-J'ai toujours dit, il n'y a pas de bordel sans putains. ,dit Izuki.

-... Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas donner de l'alcool à Izuki.. Ses blagues n'ont vraiment plus aucun sens.. ,se lamente Koganei, le seul Poufsouffle du groupe. »

Quelques instant plus tard...

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé... ,recommence Kuroko

-On s'en fou de ton milk-shake, on a dit. ,soupire Kagami.

-Un chien.

-Wouf. »

Tous le monde sait que Kagami est bon pour le saut en hauteur, mais maintenant, le voici qui vient de battre le record du saut en longueur !

10mètres69 ! On applaudit notre Bakagami.

Et ainsi naquit Nigou.

**Les Bars. (Enfin, le bar, en l'occurrence.) : **

En hiver comme en été, tous les élèves de Poudlard aiment se retrouver aux Trois Balais ! Les boissons y sont uniques, la convivialité est à son comble, tout est parfait.

Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Les bars du village de Pré-Au-Lard sont un point de rencontre.

On ne peut pas y passer inaperçus, et on ne peut pas être tranquille.

Et ça, Kasamatsu et Kise auraient dû le savoir avant de faire un rendez-vous en amoureux.

Parce que, rester discret en ayant une Hanamiya collée au basque d'Aomine, un Akashi tenant la main d'un Furihata apeuré, un Murasakibara satisfait, un Himuro gêné, un Izuki totalement bourré, un Midorima aux anges, un Takao énervé, un Kagami adepte du « Fuyons Kuroko », un Kuroko appliquant le « Allons voir Kagami » ect...

C'est impossible.

Quelques années plus tard, certains se demandent encore comment des élèves sans baguettes magiques, se sont débrouillés pour détruire le Bars des Trois Balais.

**~ Bêtisier ~ **

« T-Toi...

-G-Ghn ? O-Oui ? »

_Il va encore me dire de dégager.. Ou pire, vu la souffrance sur son visage, il va me tuer.. _

« Aide-moi.. ATCHOUM.

-Q-Que ?! C'est dégueulasse !

-...M-Ma morve est absolue. »

* * *

SALUUUUT. Finalement j'ai réussi à écrire ! -Saute partout-

J'espère que Kise et Kasamatsu ont bien fait leur boulot..

J'ai voulu leur donner un rendez-vous ensemble, j'ai voulu ! Mais j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de tout foutre en l'air.

Oh, et il y a eu l'apparition surprise du démoniaque Nigou ! (J'ai peur des chiens.. ui.)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! Le prochain ne sera pas sur Halloween, en effet, celui là viendra après l'autre !

Merci de me lire, et laissez moi une review ! N'hésitez pas à me donner quelques suggestions !


	8. La réflexion de l'Empereur

Hello ! Aujourd'hui, un tout petit drabble que j'ai écrit en science. (La physique-chimie m'inspiiire..)

C'est juste histoire de vous faire patienter, en attendant un autre chapitre, plutôt pas mal. (Il sortira ce week-end, ou dans la semaine prochaine.)

Merci à tous pour vos review, ça me donne envie de danser sur une table de ping-pong. ! (Merci à Grwn, Lulue79, Liclik, Kyuuseishu, Zakurocchi, Izuki-sempai et tous les autres qui me tueront pour les avoir oublié.)

Papillons sur vos têtes.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La réflexion de l'Empereur. **

Son regard la transperçait de part en part. Cette créature sublime, qu'Akashi regardait, semblait aussi impétueuse que lui. Oh, il aimait toutes les choses avec de la dignité, mais cette créature, elle, était à part.

Les yeux d'Akashi se perdait sur le merveilleux être que cette chose était. Il en était troublé, mais, il ne le laissait pas paraître, comme d'habitude.

Le temps avait semblé s'arrêter lorsqu'il l'avait observée. Cette chose, avec ses grands yeux jaunes, presque aussi hautains que les siens. Il jugeait la créature du regard, pour voir si, mentalement, elle était digne de _ça_.

Car oui, méritait-elle que l'Empereur s'agenouille devant la créature ? Au premier regard, non. Sa beauté était brute, et très discutable, mais, en regardant de plus près, puis de manière générale à nouveau, elle semblait splendide et prestigieuse, tout comme lui.

Mais était-elle digne de _ça_ ?

-Tu vas la monter alors, Akashi ?! Grouille ! ,s'exclame Aomine, venant sûrement de signer son arrêt de mort.

Sa robe grise, ses yeux jaunes, ses traits harmonieux, ses quatre membres puissants et musclés, ses yeux jaunes...

-Allez, agenouille-toi, qu'on en finisse.. ,soupire Kagami, exposé au meurtre lui aussi.

… Ses ailes majestueuses, ses plumes, son bec, ses sabots puissants..

-MONTE SUR CE PUTAIN D'HIPOGRIFFE, BORDEL !

S'agenouiller, ou ne pas s'agenouiller, tel est l'hipogriffe.


	9. La psychologue

YOOO !

Je suis à l'heure !

C'est vraiment dur la première L .. J'espère que pour vous, les Cours ou le Travail se passe bien.

Bref, laissons-la les lamentations, je vous présente le chapitre 9 !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La psychologue.**

« Il y en a assez ! ,s'exclame Rogue. »

Ses collègues approuvent d'un regard de braise.

« Nous mêmes, membre du corps enseignant, sommes épuisés à cause d'_eux_. Et que dire de cette pauvre Madame Pomfresh dont les malades deviennent de plus en plus instables mentalement ! Nous devons réagir, ou bien _ils_ nous épuiseront.

-Et que proposez-vous, Severus ?

-Je propose.. »

Et ainsi naquit la psychologue de Poudlard. Ayant voulu garder son anonymat, pour des raisons personnelles, nous l'appellerons Mme Machin.

Sorcière de son état, elle est plutôt bien foutue, blonde, le tour de poitrine qui vous horripile, yeux bleus..

Le genre Pamela Anderson à « Alerte à Malibu », vous l'aurez compris.

Considérée comme la meilleure psychologue du monde sorcier, elle a la prétention d'avoir un sang-froid extraordinaire.

Curieuse, elle voulu voir en premier tous nos personnages principaux.

Elle commença donc par Aomine. (Choix peu tellement judicieux, certes.)

« Bonjour.

-Lut'. (regard discret sur le décolleté)

-Effectivement.

-Hein ?

-Effectivement est un adverbe qui signifie, de manière effective, fréquemment utilisé pour confirmer une affirmation.

-Non, mais d'accord, mais pourquoi « Effectivement » ?!

-Vous ne manquez pas à votre réputation, il est dit que vous n'êtes pas très poli.

-Ah super, c'est sympa d'entrée de jeu.

-C'est mon métier.

-Vous le faite mal.

-Parlez-moi de vos relations avec les autres.

-Elles sont bonnes.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'vous dise ?!

-Vos relations avec les autres.

-...

-Je vois..

-Qu'est ce que vous notez sur votre calepin, là ?!

-C'est confidentiel.

-C'est de moi dont on parle, là ! Donc ça ne l'est pas !

-Parlez moi de vos relations avec les autres.

-Vous ne savez dire que ça ?!

-Soit vous développez, soit je continue de marquer que vous avez des problèmes d'élocutions.

-Ok ok.

-Donc, parlez-moi de vos amis.

-Je n'en ai pas. Le seul ami que j'ai, c'est moi-même.

-...(Elle marque quelque chose)

-N'ALLEZ PAS MARQUER QUE JE SUIS SCHIZOPHRENE, OK ?!

-(Elle cesse de marquer.)

-Je n'ai pas d'amis.

-Oh, mon pauvre.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

-Nooon.

-Je préfère.

-Mais vous avez des connaissances ?

-Ouais.

-Dooonc..

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?! Ils sont tous timbrés ! La preuve, ils ont rendez vous avec vous.

-Vous aussi.

-... C'est pas pareil.

-Bien sûr. Allons, développez.

-Beeeh... Y'a Kuroko.

-Pourquoi commencer par lui ?

-Parce que je vais l'oublier sinon.

-Ah ?

-C'est pas le genre de type qu'on remarque. Il pourrait être caché dans la salle sans que vous le sachiez. Sans que nous le sachions, d'ailleurs.

-Nous parlons de vos connaissances humaines, pas d'un caméléon.

-C'est un humain, idiote ! »

SBAF.

« Oh ?! Me frappez pas, hein ?! Vous verrez bien quand il viendra vous voir !

-Continuons, alors.

-Y'a Murasakibara ensuite.. Il bouffe tout le temps. Un jour il a même mangé ses ingrédients de potions, il a été malade pendant 3 semaines. Bwaha.

-Vous êtes sadique. Cette expérience lui aura servi de leçon au moins.

-Ah ça oui, pendant plus de deux heures, il n'aura pas mangé de bonbons.

-...

-Ne soyez pas surprise, ce type mange même dans son sommeil !

-Je vois...

-Ensuite, il y a Midorima. Dingue de spiritisme, astres, voyance, le type totalement barré par excellence. Il m'énerve.

-Vous avez des problèmes avec votre entourage. Vous avez une petite amie ?

-Hein ?

-Une petite amie. Peee-tiite aaaamie.

-J'avais compris. Et non, je n'en ai pas.

-Vous devriez. Elle pourrait vous canaliser.

-Pourquoi faire ? Je suis parfaitement calme.

-D'où votre agressivité naturelle.

-Eh, oh, ça s'appelle le style.

-Bref, continuons.

-Ensuite.. Akashi, dangereux psychopathe, Kagami, idiot de première, Kise, idiot de deuxième, Hyuuga, un bipolaire, Sakurai, un soumis, Momoi, mon amie d'enfance etc...

-Oh, votre petite amie.

-Amie, D'ENFANCE.

-Pourquoi vous haussez la voix.

-JE N'HAUSSE PAS LA VOIX.

-Noon. Lâchez les bords du sofa, s'il vous plaît et poursuivons.

-Il y a Imayoshi aussi.

-Qui est-il ?

-J'veux pas en parler. »

SBAF. SBAF. SBAF.

« ARRÊTEZ D'ME FRAPPER ! Je vais en parler, ça va !

-Merci.

-Vous êtes diabolique.

-(Petit sourire) C'est mon métier.

-Donc.. Imayoshi.. Il sourit tout le temps, donc tu sais directement que c'est pas quelqu'un de confiance.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Se faire envoyer dans le Lac avec les Sirènes en première année, ça marque les esprits.

-Oh.

-Non mais c'vrai, un mec qui a toujours les yeux fermés, tu sais obligatoirement qu'il va foutre la merde. Et encore, quand il les ouvre, tu _sais_ que ça va _chier_.

-Vous êtes vulgaire.

-Faut bien que j'me fasse respecter.

-Aucun rapport, vous n'avez pas du tout mon respect.

-Psychologue de merde... »

SBAF. SBAF. SBAF. SBAF. SBAF. SBAF.

« STOOP. »

SBAF. SBAF. SBAF. SBAF.

« J'me casse c'est plus possible ! »

Et Aomine claque la porte du cabinet.

Mme Machin appelle ensuite Hyuuga.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour Madame.

-Il paraît que vous avez des troubles de la personnalité, ou encore que vous êtes bipolaire. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

-Moi ? Des troubles de la personnalité ?

-Oui.

-T'veux que j't'en colle une, grognasse ?! Je t'en foutrai de la bipolarité, bordel de merde.

-Je voois.. Calmez-vous.

-Je suis totalement calme.

-Mh.

-...

-...

-Je suis là pour quoi, donc ?!

-65 secondes.

-Hein ?

-65 secondes, soit une 1 minute et 5 secondes.

-J'avais compris, mais pourquoi faire ?!

-C'est votre temps de patience.

-G-Ghn... »

Hyuuga se lève doucement, les yeux cachés par ses lunettes...

...Envoie valdinguer son fauteuil par la fenêtre...

...Avant de partir, la tête haute.

Puis, Murasakibara entre la pièce.

Il lance un regard interrogateur sur la chaise piteuse et branlante sur laquelle il va s'asseoir.

« C'est la saison des sofas volants en ce moment. ,déclare Mme Machin. Bonjour, asseyez-vous.

-Crunch...

-Comme expliqué sur mon registre, il est dit que vous avez une grande addiction aux sucreries.

-Crunch.

-Vous en mangez tout le temps.

-Crunch.

-Un de vos amis à même dit que vous mangiez en dormant, est-ce vrai ?

-Crunch ?

-Pouvez-vous arrêter de manger, s'il vous plaît ?

-... (regard suppliant, aux bords des larmes, rougeurs et yeux en surbrillance) Neeeeeeeeh...

-... D'accord, d'accord, continuez. Mais répondez moi.

-Crunch...

-Passionnant.

-Crunch ! (Traduction exceptionnelle : Ah, vous aussi vous trouvez?!)

-Comptez-vous utiliser des véritables mots ?

-Crunch.

-Votre air fatigué semble dire que vous avez la flemme.

-Crunch.

-(Elle marque quelque chose sur son cahier.) Arf.. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Puis vint le tour de Midorima..

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Donnez moi votre groupe sanguin et votre signe astrologique.

-.. Euuuh.. Mon tour de poitrine et ma marque de sous-vêtements pendant que vous y êtes ?!

-Non, juste ce que je vous ai demandé. S'il vous plaît.

-... Je suis O positif et Balance.

-Au revoir.

-Hein ?! Revenez ici !

-L'horoscope des balances est désastreux aujourd'hui, il attire le malheur, et les O positif ne s'entendent pas avec les gens comme moi. Adieu.

-M-Mais ! »

Et il claqua la porte.

Une petite veine apparue sur la tempe de la psychologue. Elle attendait de poing ferme le prochain patient.

Mais rien ne vint.

« Ah.. Enfin une pause ?

-Bonjour.

-QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?!

-Kuroko Tetsuya, enchanté.

-... Le caméléon, c'est ça ?

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien. Asseyez-vous.

-Dooonc, il est dit sur ma feuille que vous êtes quelqu'un de très transparent. Est-ce vrai ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas vu arriver.

-Certes. Mais là, je vous vois.

-Si je veux, je peux disparaître.

-Oh, j'en doute, voyez-vous.

-...

-D'accord je n'ai rien dit. Vous pouvez revenir. »

Mais Kuroko ne revient pas. Et il ne revint jamais.

Puis, Mme Machin accueille Koganei, Riko (celle-ci ayant faillit lui faire faire des tours de pièces), Izuki (celui-ci ayant fini à la porte après 4 jeux de mots et demi.), Momoi (qui lui fit un exposé de deux heures sur Kuroko Tetsuya), Kise ET Kasamatsu (ceux-ci ayant... Faillit copuler devant la psychologue) et Hanamiya (ce dernier ayant fini à la porte après avoir dit qu'il aimait pratiquer le masochisme en tant que dominant.)

Puis, vint le tour d'Imayoshi.

« Bonjour~

-...Bonjour.

-Vous avez l'air méfiante, pourquoi cela ?

-Non, rien, je me rappelle des paroles de quelqu'un, à votre sujet.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que ce quelqu'un vous a dit ?

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas une tête de quelqu'un à qui on peut faire confiance.

-Oh, ce sont mes yeux qui vous dérangent ? Je peux les ouvrir si vous voulez. (Il ouvre les yeux.)

-NOOOON ! REFERMEZ-LES, TOUT VA BIEN.

-Comme vous le voudrez.

-M-Merci.. Il est dit sur mon dossier que vous êtes quelqu'un de très fourbe et malicieux. Vous avez souvent été impliqué dans des disputes, mais jamais inquiété de ces dernières... Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

-Il faut savoir s'immiscer dans les « bonnes » embrouille.

-Dois-je voir une quelconque allusion perverse dans cette affirmation ?

-Oh, nullement.

-Votre sourire salace me dit le contraire.

-Vous devriez remonter votre décolleté, un 95E devant les yeux ça porte à confusion.

-... (Elle s'exécute.)

-Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

-Comment expliquez-vous qu'un de mes patients m'ait dit que vous l'aviez envoyé dans le Lac, en compagnie des Sirènes lors de sa première année ?

-Oh, Aomine ?

-Pour ne pas le citer.

-Je suis totalement innocent.

-Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agissait d'Aomine ?

-Un gamin au cheveux qui se retrouve en cour avec de la vase et des algues sur tout le corps, ça marque les esprits.

-Certes.

-Suis-je dans un interrogatoire ?

-Absolument pas.

-Alors pourquoi me poser des questions ?

-Car je suis curieuse.

-Parlons ensemble de ce défaut...

-En fait, je l'ai toujours été, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Depuis que je suis petite, j'adore découvrir et- NON MAIS ATTENDEZ ?!

-Oui, j'attends.

-C'est MOI la psychologue, ici ! Pour qui vous prenez vous ?!

SBAF SBAF SBAF SBAF.

-Cesse de me frapper, gamin insolent !

SBAF SBAF SBAF. (etc..)

-IL SUFFIT, JE QUITTE CET ENDROIT ! »

Et ainsi, l'ex psychologue de Poudlard s'en alla, sous les yeux larmoyants de Madame Pomfresh, et la mine réjouie des élèves qui avaient eu une séance avec elle.

« Vous m'en devez tous une. ,avait déclaré Imayoshi avec un sourire plus que dérangeant. »

**~Bétisier~**

(Scène coupée.)

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour... Qui êtes-vous jeune homme ?

-Hanamiya Makoto.

-... Qui êtes-vous, VRAIMENT ?

-Hanamiya, MAKOTO.

-... C'est vraiment vous ?

-Oui.

-...

-...

-...

-Il y a un problème avec ça ?!

-Je pensais voir une jeune fille en _fleur_ ! Makoto est un nom féminin ! (1) (2)

-... J'me tire.

* * *

1/Hana = Fleur

2/Makoto est vraiment un nom de fille.. cf « Free ».

YOOO ! J'ai terminé ce chapitre ! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. x) J'espère qu'il vous a plu également !

Cette fois-ci, le prochain chapitre sera celui sur Halloween, sauf si j'ai vraiment le temps d'écrire. (Ou ce sera des drabbles plus ou moins gros que le précédent.)

Si vous avez des suggestions, des demandes particulières, n'hésitez pas à me les dire ! (notamment pour le chapitre Halloween, je peux y caser tout et n'importe quoi !)

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Chalut !


	10. Halloween, Partie 1

Salut bande de gens ! Comment ça va ?! Moi ça va pas.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas Halloween.

Alors pourquoi poster un chapitre ?

Parce que je suis désolééééée. TwT

Non, ne ferme pas la page et attend mes explications !

Mon disque dur est mort. Une grande partie du Chapitre Halloween étant avec lui.

J'attends de le réparer, et de voir si mes données peuvent être récupérées.

Mais comme c'est toujours pas fait, je vous ai écrit un autre chapitre. Enfin deux. Pour me faire pardonner.

Parce que le VRAI chapitre Halloween (avec la chasse aux bonbons itout.) sortira probablement en retard (si je répare mon D.D) ou sous une autre version (si je peux pas récupérer mes données.)

Encore désolée, mais j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

(La Partie 2 sort dans quelques jours, le temps d'avoir des nouvelles de mon D.D)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La fête costumée. Partie 1. **

Ah.. Les vacances de la Toussaint... Cette période où les feuilles des arbres tombent, où celles-ci jaunissent.

Ah, l'automne, période toutes les mélancolies.

Ah mais qu'est ce que c'est chiant.

Qui dit vacances de la Toussaint, dit vacances ! C'est logique me diriez-vous, mais qui dit cela, dit nouvelle histoire !

Tout le monde le sait, à Poudlard, on ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Et ce, encore plus depuis cinq ans.

Alors, lors des vacances, on peut dire que le château appartient aux élèves. Du moins, aux peu d'élèves restant dans l'école.

Mais si, rappelez-vous, la technique du « Courage, Fuyons ! », pour les étudiants normaux.

Halloween est la période préférée de tout sorcier qui se respecte. C'est aussi celle qui fait l'unanimité chez les apprentis sorciers.

Donc, pendant les vacances de cette fête, les élèves sont déchaaaainés. (Youhou.)

Il paraît que ces derniers auraient entendu quelques rumeurs sur une éventuelle surprise de la part des professeurs.

Donc les mentions de « Bal costumé », « pièce de théâtre », et « chasse aux bonbons » ont été dites entre quelques menaces de morts à l'égard des adolescents.

Du coup, l'ambiance au château est aussi joyeuse et bordélique que lors d'un Samedi à la Japan Expo.

Tu la sens la grosse instabilité mentale là ?

« Bonjour Aomine !

-Dégage.

-Pourquoi tant de haine, mon cher ?

-Dégage.

-Allez, embrasse-moi.

-GUEUAAAAAAAH. »

Les courses-poursuites entre Aomine et Hanamiya , il y en avait à tous les coins de rues. (les effets du filtre d'amour resurgissaient parfois.)

Mais si seulement, si seulement.

« TAKAAOOO ! »

Dans les couloirs du cachot, une scène intéressante se déroule sous nos yeux, dès le matin. Takao, un sous-vêtement à la main, court dans le château, montrant le caleçon au dessus de sa tête.

« REVIENS ICI ! »

Derrière lui, un Midorima rouge de honte, une simple serviette sur les hanches (arrêtez de baver.), essaye désespérément de ramener Takao à la raison.

« Viens me chercher si tu l'oses, Shin-chan ! »

Le pauvre Shin-chan, armé de sa baguette, lance des sorts à tout va, cassant une glace au passage.

« Haha ! Sept ans de malheur ! »

Et c'est un Takao hilare qui franchit la porte de la Grande Salle...

« Eeh ! Regardez ! J'ai volé les sous-vêtements de Shin-chaan !

-T-Takao... Je vais te tuer... »

… Suivit de Mme Irma.

De là, l'assemblée présente dans la Grande Salle éclate d'un grand rire commun. Midorima, lui s'en va bouder dans son coin, après avoir envoyé Takao dans le mur avec un bon Repulso.

Le vert vient ensuite poser son royal postérieur, de manière digne et hautaine, sur la seule table de la grande Salle et mange son petit déjeuner.

Oui, toujours avec sa serviette autour des hanches, et son torse ruisselant d'eau.

C'est Shin-Chan en même temps.

_Nanodayolo_.

Bon, tout le monde avait effectué la technique du « Courage Fuyons », comme dit précédemment, ce qui fait que Poudlard est aux commandes de ces salauds-..

De nos chers personnages principaux, pour les vacances.

Certains ont essayé d'enquêter sur ce que les professeurs avaient organisé, mais personne ne trouva.

Sauf peut être Imayoshi, mais personne n'ira demander à ce malade.

Mais les vacances passent, et deux jours avant Halloween, toujours rien.

Déçus, nos protagonistes décident alors d'organiser, leur fête.

Chose qui, à mon humble avis, qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû faire.

A partir du moment où l'idée vient de Kise... Je pense que tu sais à quoi t'attendre.

Donc, notre blond national, décide de tous les réunir dans les Parcs du château.

Cette réunion prit d'ailleurs plus de deux heures à se mettre en place, à cause du sens de l'orientation déplorable de nos chers camarades.

Ou à cause d'un certain psychopathe souriant avec des lunettes qui s'était amusé à leur donner de fausses indications.

Ce qui expliquerait les marques de sabots sur le visage d'Aomine, et son excursion dans la Forêt Interdite en compagnie des centaures.

Enfin, le principal c'est qu'ils sont tous là. Peut importe l'état.

« Bonjour ! Merci d'être venus !

-J'espère que ça va pas durer trois plombes. La dernière fois qu'on était là, on parlait de la taille de nos entre-jambes.

-Notamment la petitesse de la tienne, Aomine. ,réplique Kuroko.

-Et je n'étais même pas là ?! ,s'indigne Imayoshi.

-Personne ne t'aime. Sois heureux d'avoir échappé à ça, crétin. ,soupire Hanamiya.

-Toi non plus tu n'étais pas là, je me trompe ? ,demande Kuroko.

-Ouais.

-... Hanamiya et Imayoshi étaient tous les deux absents. Je vois... ,remarque Kise.

-Effectivement. ,affirme Imayoshi

-Virez-moi ce sourire salace ou je vous en colle une. ,réplique Hanamiya.

-Passons. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Oui, Akashicchi. Donc, je disais, merci d'être venus ! Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour proposer quelque chose !

-Je refuse.

-Mais pourquoi Aominecchi ?! Je n'ai encore rien dit.

-Les plans à plusieurs c'est pas mon truc. »

SBAFF.

« Dai-chan, vas-tu te taire ?!

-Et bhe, Momoi... Ca te réussis pas de rester avec l'autre violente..

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? ,répond Riko entourée de flammes.

-... Nooon.

-Du coup ! Laissez-moi-

-DANSEEER, OUI, LAISSEZ-MOI ! LAISSEEEZ MOI DAANSEER EN TOUTEUH LIBERTÉ ! (Si toi, lecteur, arrive à reconnaître cette chanson, tu es un vrai vieux.)

-Izuki, tait-toi. ,ordonne Hyuuga.

-Lette.

-Je vais le tuer.. Je vais le tuer..

-Taisez-vous tous et laissez Ryôta parler. Sinon gare à vous et mes ciseaux.

-Merci Akashicchi. Bon ! Puisque les professeurs n'ont apparemment rien prévu pour la fête d'Halloween, nous devrions faire notre fête à nous !

-Et tu comptes faire ça où, génie ? Si on se fait prendre, on va vraiment être renvoyé, imbécile. ,réplique Kasamatsu.

-Tu sais, ça fais des années que tu répètes cette phrase, et on a beau s'être fait repéré des milliers de fois, on est toujours là.

-... Pas faux.

-On pourrais faire ça dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles !

-Désolé beau blond, mais sentir tout au long de la soirée du compost et des plantes, non merci. ,soupire Momoi.

-Mais Momoicchi-

-J'ai dit non.

-T'as pas entendu ? La grognasse a dit non.

-T'AS UN SOUCIS BAKAGAMI ?!

-Vraiment Satsuki, tu deviens violente, j'ai raison. Le seul qui peut me contredire c'est moi-

SBAFF

-Y'en a marre de tes conneries de schizophrène Dai-chan.

-Rhaa ! Taisez-vous ! Si vous ne voulez pas la faire chez les Poufsouffles, choisissez l'endroit. ,soupire Kise

-Gryffondor. ,propose Kagami.

-Non, Serdaigle. ,dit Aomine.

-Tu fais exprès, Aomine, heeeein ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Juste parce que j'ai dit Gryffondor, tu réponds Serdaigle ?

-Ah, ça ? C'est évident pauvre tâche rouge.

-Vous m'ennuyez, tous. Cela se fera à Serpentard. ,déclare Akashi.

-Mais Akashicchi, les cachots sont froids, ce n'est pas bien pour une fête...

-Tu as quelque chose à redire, Ryôta ?

-Bon, les amis, ce sera à Serpentard ! »

Il est clair que personne n'est d'accord, mais qui sont-ils pour s'opposer à l'Empereur ?

Personne, Rien. Ils ne sont riens.

Bon, allez, on est sympa, c'est peut être des larves.

Des jolies larves.

Mais pas plus n'insistez pas.

Bon ok, ils sont carrément sexy mais stop ça suffit.

« Nous avons trouvé le lieu, maintenant, passons aux modalités.

-Nan, je veux pas.

-Aominecchi, bon sang, tait-toi et laisse moi finir que je puisse pleurer seul ensuite.

-...

-Désolé !

-Sakurai, t'es là depuis combien de temps exactement ? ,demande Kise.

-Depuis le début, excusez-moi !

-En fait, je lui ai appris quelque techniques de camouflages. ,avoue Kuroko.

-... Passons.. Puisque c'est Halloween, nous allons faire comme les moldus, et nous déguiser !

-Je veux pas.

-Kagamicchi, pas toi aussi ?! ,se lamente le pauvre Kise.

-Pour tout te dire, je crois que personne n'est d'accord, Kise.

-Kurokocchi, non !

-Moi je trouve ça drôle. ,déclare Imayoshi.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas vouloir. ,réplique sèchement Hyuuga.

-Kise, peux-tu me laisser seuls avec eux quelques secondes, je vais les convaincre. ,demande Imayoshi

-... Au point où on en est, hein.. »

Et Kise s'éloigne assez loin du groupe, et leur faisant dos.

Au loin, le blond entend des cris, des supplications, des pleurs, des sorts, et des coups

Au bout de 36,3 secondes, il revient en courant.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! ,s'exclame-t-il. »

Devant lui, tout ses camarades, un franc, trop franc sourire au visage. (Sauf pour Akashi, faut pas déconner.)

« F-Finalement, on veut bien se déguiser. ,déclare Aomine. »

Kise se retourne vers Imayoshi, partagé entre la joie et la peur.

« Mais comment as-tu fait ?

-Hehehe.. C'est un secret. »

**À suivre. **


End file.
